The Magic Between Us
by Writer25
Summary: Stories chronicling all of the important moments of Joe and Joleena's relationship including their first kiss to their first fight to their children's birth and everything in between and beyond. Also includes Anna/Damien chapters and the four years they spent in Syrania.
1. The Beginning

Joleena sat at her desk in her magic library looking at various books and writing down anything she found useful. She had given Anna a week off so she could search for information about this Tenebrosi Sanction Antonia mentioned. Fina's healing had done wonders, but she could still remember how painful it felt when she was slammed into that marble pillar by Antonia's dark magic. And dark magic was the absolute worse thing to be hit with. She didn't want to tell that sweet girl Fina this, but dark magic was nearly impervious to healing magic so Joleena's body still stung a little where it had touched her. And that was well over a week ago.

Joleena waved her arm and three more books floated towards her and opened themselves. Her eyes glanced over the pages but she didn't find anything useful. Just rumors and urban legends. Some were consistent- they seemed to be a guild of dark magicians and possibly time travelers, but that information was scant at best. Other rumors though seemed like regular, paranoid gossip- the sanction had already taken over but no one realized it yet, they live amongst us in secret... nothing useful or valid.

Her father had given her this magic library, starting with samples from his own vast library and encouraged her to add to it over the years. Some of the books she acquired were so ancient and brimming with magic that she couldn't even touch it with her bare hands. She also had to be careful using her own magic in here, because any mistake or magic leak could set off a chain reaction.

"Oh la. I am barely finding anything." Joleena sighed and took off her reading glasses.

There was a timid knock on her door and her maid called out from the other side. "Excuse me Miss, but you have a visitor."

"I am busy right now." Joleena said in mild irritation. "Tell whoever it is that they may make an appointment on their way out if they wish to see me."

"I didn't know I needed an appointment in order to see my own girlfriend!"

Joleena's heart sped up, sending one of the books flying across the room. She barely noticed though as a wide smile split across her face. She jumped up from her desk and rushed over to the door. She assumed a calm expression though before she opened it. Joe's grin broadened as soon as he saw her and her maid gave a small apologetic bow.

"My apologizes ma'am, but he insisted on coming upstairs." She said shooting a small glare at Joe.

"It's alright Marcy, you may make an except for him." Joleena gave her a small nod to dismiss her and pulled Joe inside.

Before she had fully closed the door, Joe wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her into a gentle, but firm kiss. She let out a small moan and melted in his arms. Her heart still hadn't slowed down nor did she want it to. The only other time that she felt this kind of euphoria was when she was learning a new spell or magic technique, but even that didn't come close to what she was feeling now. It was absolute magic the way his lips melted with hers and his hands lovingly caressed her back.

Joe pulled away from the kiss slowly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered, "I missed you. How's your day been?"

"I've missed you as well, _mon amour. _I've been in here researching this Tenebrosi Sanction all week and I've found almost nothing."

Joe smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sounds like you could use a break then."

He went over to her couch to sit down and held his arms out for her. Joleena felt her smile falter a little. She hesitated and then sat down close to him, but not too close, with her hands primly in her lap. Joe gave her an odd look and closed the space between them. Joleena felt her face heat up, but tried not to show it.

"You okay?" Joe said with a small frown. "You seem uncomfortable."

"Um," Joleena pressed her lips together and looked away. "It's just... I've never really had a boyfriend over in my house alone before."

Joe chuckled and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really? You 'Miss-Beautiful-and-Desirable' have never had a guy alone in the house with you before?"

"No I haven't." Joleena narrowed her eyes, beginning to feel a bit irritated. "Why would you assume that I did?"

"No real reason," he shrugged, "from what Anna told me though, you've had a lot of boyfriends before me. I just assumed that at some point you guys hung out here. Or where ever you were living at the time."

"Well we didn't." Joleena tossed her hair in his face. "You are the only boyfriend that I've ever had over here."

Joe didn't say anything for a moment, but then gently touched her face and turned her to look at him. She gazed into his dark green eyes and felt her irritation fade away. He gave her a soft, warm, smile and grazed his thumb along the edge of her bottom lip.

"I guess that makes me special then, huh?" He said in a low whisper.

"Yes," she whispered back, "very."

They began to kiss again and Joleena's heart pounded in her chest. His fingers caressed her cheek and drifted slowly down her neck. A ripple of nervousness went through her, but Joe pulled away before things went any further.

"So," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Have you eaten dinner yet? I know a great restaurant."

Joleena raised an eyebrow. "Joseph, I hope that you are not seriously suggesting that our first real date be at that _affreux_ pizzeria you and your friends like to frequent."

"Well I don't know what _'affreux'_ means but no, we aren't going there." Joe smiled and playfully tugged on her hair. "I have a different place in mind."

* * *

While it certainly wasn't Daniel's, Joleena felt that the restaurant had a certain... charm to it. True when Joe pulled up to it and opened the door for her, it took all her will power not to balk at its homeliness, but once inside she found it was nice.

She looked up from her menu and found Joe staring at her with a pensive look on his face. While Joleena was used to guys staring at her, it felt different when Joe did it. Nicer.

"What is it?" she asked with a small smile.

Joe sighed. "I promise when I get some more money I'm going to take you somewhere really special."

"You don't have to do that." Joleena reached out to touch his hand. "I just enjoy being with you. It does not matter to me where we go, and you know that I can always pay."

Joe chuckled and laced his fingers with hers. "You know I still can't believe someone like you actually agreed to go out with someone like me. Although who can blame you? I am incredibly good looking and funny."

"Oui, and don't forget charming and oh so humble." Joleena laughed rolling her eyes. "And to think it only took you an entire year to win me over."

"It was worth it." Joe kissed her hand and a sigh escaped her lips.

A waiter came by to take their order and she tried to conceal her disappointment that he wasn't wearing more proper attire for a waiter or that he didn't offer them any wine or champagne choices. She ordered a salad that she hoped wasn't too expensive while Joe ordered a burger and fries. Their food came quicker than she expected and they fell into easy conversation.

"So Joseph," She said taking a bite of her salad. "I must admit I find it pretty incredible that you are the owner of The Book. Tell me, how long have you been studying it?"

Joe hesitated and took a bite of his burger. He chewed while she waited for his answer.

"Well," He said after he swallowed. "My uncle Joe gave me The Book for my tenth birthday and I messed around with it for about a year-"

"Messed...around?" Joleena looked at him quizzically. "You mean, you inherited one of the most powerful time magic based objects in the universe and you didn't take the time to study it? Learn it's many vast and powerful secrets?"

"Well, I was going to, but..." Joe huffed and looked away. "Look, I don't really like talking about it, but something bad happened a few years ago so I stopped using it for a few years."

"I see." Joleena said quietly.

"What about you?" Joe said trying to quickly change the subject. "When did you get started with magic?"

"Well, magic has been present in my family for generations, so I started when I was pretty young. Four or five I think." She said with a small smile. "My parents though were much too busy to teach me, so I spent a few years learning with my grandmother, then with my aunt and uncle, before I was finally sent away to an academy for young female magicians. I left when I was around fifteen."

Joe gave her a small frown. "They sent you away? That sucks."

"Oh no, not at all," she shook her head with a small smile. "I was able to grow and develop my magic abilities quite rapidly."

"But weren't you just a little home sick? Or lonely?"

Joleena smile faded and she shrugged. "A little. I must admit I didn't have many friends while I was there. But it was worth it to learn what I have over the years."

"I dunno, I always thought friends and family were more important than magic." Joe shook his head and smiled at her. "Let's talk about something else. What's your favorite movie?"

"Well I don't watch movies often, but I would have to say either Titanic or... well, anything with that Will Smith actor."

Joe grinned. "Will Smith has to be one of my favorite actors of all time. I loved Hitched and the Men in Black movies."

Joleena giggled. "Oui, those were to die for! But I was a wreck when I watched the Pursuit of Happiness."

"I know! Don't tell Fred or Sam this, but I almost cried watching it."

They both laughed and kept talking about their interests, making sure to keep the conversation light and friendly. Joe paid the check despite Joleena's protests, and they drove to the park for an evening stroll. They walked together talking quietly and holding hands. Somehow the conversation ended up on their life styles. That was when things got a bit awkward.

"So, in the summer you don't always go abroad?" Joleena asked quizzically. "And not because you choose not to go?"

Joe sighed in exasperation. "You know Joleena, not everyone is rich enough to afford vacations in Europe."

"But Anna tells me that you and two of your uncles are magicians. Surely between the three of you, your family must have accumulated some sort of wealth or acclaim."

"Magic doesn't automatically equal money. Besides, I told you that I don't really like talking about my uncles."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you." Joleena sighed sadly. "I just wanted to get to know you better. I've never met anyone like you before."

Joe was quiet for a minute before he let out a heavy sigh and stopped walking altogether. Joleena stopped walking too and looked at him. He grabbed both of her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

"You know I'm not rich right?" He said with gentle seriousness. "And I doubt that I'll ever be rich."

"You don't know that." Joleena said quietly.

Joe shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I do. The question is, would you be okay with that?"

"What do you mean?" she said feeling her heart sink. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't want to, but..." Joe let go one of her hands and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean I really want us to work, but you have to understand that we come from two different worlds. You're rich and affluential and I'm pretty average. You're a powerful sorceress and I'm... not."

"But you're the future Warp Wizard." Joleena insisted. "All that will come. And even if it doesn't, I wouldn't care."

"Really?" Joe looked at her carefully. "You wouldn't care if I never advanced in my magic? Because what happened in Pompeii was more of a fluke than anything."

"Joseph." Joleena smiled and placed her hands on either side of his face. "I have dated many wealthy boys, many time travelers, and many well trained and established magicians. And not a single one of them has made me as happy as you have made me in the past year alone."

"And I was just a friend then." Joe's soft smile became flirtatious and he wrapped his tightly around her waist. "Think of how happy I'll make you now that I'm your boyfriend."

A light blush spread across her cheeks and she looked away with a small smile on her face. Joe tilted her face back towards his and he kissed her lovingly and with longing. Her heart leapt as she wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back.


	2. His Friends, Her Friends

His Friends

The pizzeria smelt strongly of burnt cheese, grease, and heavy garlic sauce. The plastic covering on the seats were torn and was sloppily mended with peeling duct tape. Joleena sat in Ray's Pizzeria with Joe and his friends and tried to keep her face from looking too disappointed. It was the first time she hung out with them as Joe's girlfriend and she was trying to make a good impression.

Joe sat next to her and could probably tell she was feeling uneasy because he had his arm draped around her shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze every now and again. Fina sat on the other side of her and was staring at her with a broad smile on her face. Joleena thought she was a sweet girl and all...but honestly she was kinda creeping her out a little.

Across the table were Fred, Sam, and San-Li. Fred she didn't know that well other than the fact that he was on of Joe's best friend and seemed nice even if he was a bit... unrefined. Sam she actually knew quite well and used to enjoy talking to him when he was her tutor. But that girlfriend of his San-Li was definitely someone she could do without. Things had started out okay between them, if a bit awkward, but San-Li became hostile towards her out of nowhere and now they despised each other.

Joe kissed her fondly on the cheek and she snuggled closer to him just as Fred and Sam began one of their well known arguments.

"What are you talking about? Of course chameleons change color to blend in with their environment!" Fred argued angrily. "Everyone knows that!"

"No, they change color to communicate!" Sam argued back irritably.

"Will you just admit that you're wrong?"

"I would if I ever was wrong!"

Joe played mediator and changed the subject while Joleena tried to keep a polite, interested smile on her face. In the short time she knew them she learned that Fred and Sam usually had pointless arguments like this and that it was best not to take sides. Even though she knew that Sam was probably right. He hadn't been her tutor for no reason.

A waiter came and brought their pizza to the table. Joe and Fred helped to distribute it and when Joe put a slice on her plate, her smile fell a little. Each pepperoni seemed to be anchored in its own little pool of grease and the cheese sagged off center.

Sam caught her eye and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, the pizza here can be kinda greasy," he chuckled handing her a napkin. "I usually blot mine out before I eat it."

"Thanks," Joleena smiled gratefully.

"What's the matter, poodle?" San-Li smirked at her. "Don't like regular human food?"

Joleena's eyes narrowed and she felt a surge of hot magic go into her clenched fist. Joe laid his hand on top of hers and shot San-Li a glare.

"Leave her alone, San-Li. All you do is pick on her." He said.

Joleena smiled up at him. "Thanks _le bien-aimée _but I can handle myself. I am used to dealing with such _odieux _females like her."

San-Li's smirked turned into a glare."What did you call me!?"

She started to get up until Sam put a restraining hand on her shoulder. They shared a look and she sat back down again.

"I don't understand why you two can't just get along?" Sam sighed in exasperation rubbing San-Li's shoulders.

"Because San-Li's a big pain in the butt." Joe muttered under his breath.

Joleena giggled and laced her fingers with his. They shared a kiss and San-Li made a noise of disgust making Joleena smile and kiss Joe harder. Fred gave the two of them a look and took a large bite of pizza, cramming his cheeks full.

"You know, I still can't believe you finally agreed to go out with him." He said spraying crumbs in their direction.

"Yes, well," Joleena repressed her revulsion at his table manners and tried to smile at him. "I realized over Spring Break how much I adored Joseph so I agreed to be his _la_ _petite amie_."

"His what?" Fred sprayed more crumbs across the table.

"Girlfriend." Fina translated promptly smiling at Joleena. "And I think it's sweet that they're going out. She'll be good for him I can tell."

"And think of all the cool stuff she can buy him." Fred grinned. "She is super rich."

"Which is _not _the reason I'm dating her, Fred." Joe said frowning at him.

"But you know I don't mind buying you things." Joleena smiled laying a hand on his arm. "I do it all the time for Anna."

"I'm dating you, not your money." Joe said firmly, kissing her on the nose.

"Still," Fred mumbled to San-Li, "A weekend at the country club would have been cool."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to catch fleas from any of her prissy friends." San-Li mumbled.

They both started snickering and Joleena had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from replying back. Joe sighed and gently turned her face towards his.

"Next time we're hanging out with your friends." He smiled at her.

* * *

Her Friends

For the first time since he met her Joe felt completely out of place by Joleena's side. They were sitting in her luxurious sitting room across from her friends Loraine, Adeline, Noel, and Noel's boyfriend Maurice. Each person was just as wealthy as Joleena if not more wealthy and the only one who knew some kind of magic was Adeline, but no one was supposed to know that except for Joleena.

They were sitting around eating elegant hors d'oeuvres which was apparently French for snacks that didn't taste that good and didn't fill you up. Joe stifled a yawn and wrapped his arm around Joleena's shoulders as they gossiped about their other rich friends.

"You guys will never guess who finally sighed Clarice!" Loraine said eagerly, flipping her long ice blond hair over her shoulder.

"Who?" Joleena asked curiously.

"iCon Model Management," Loraine snickered rolling her eyes. "Can you believe it?"

"Wow, that sounds awesome." Joe said halfheartedly, but trying to be polite. "She must have worked really hard to get signed with them."

Joleena's friends exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Joleena sighed and leaned close to Joe to explain things to him.

"Clarice's father is a big share holder of iCon Model Management," she said quietly to him. "He probably bought her a contract."

"Or she worked hard to get it." Joe suggested with a shrug.

The statement only made her friends laugh harder until tears beaded in the corners of their eyes.

"Oh please don't make me laugh so, Johnathan," Noel dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. "You'll make my mascara run."

Joleena's eyes narrowed and she smiled tightly. "His name is Joseph and maybe he's right. Clarice could have worked hard to earn that contract."

"Of course she has," Loraine rolled her eyes. "Just like how you got sighed by Elite based solely on _your _hard work. I'm sure it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that your father was in a relationship with the director."

"Joleena!" Adeline gasped with shock and excitement. "You never told us that! How absolutely scandalous."

"I never told you because it isn't true." Joleena said her smile becoming strained. "Yes my father held a brief relationship with the director and introduced me to her, but that had nothing to do with why I was signed."

"Of course not darling." Noel rolled her eyes and they all laughed again.

Joleena kept smiling but Joe saw a vase on the other side of the room glow purple and begin to twist out of shape. When one of the plates on the table began to tremble however, Joe decided to intervene.

"So, anyone want to see a magic trick?" He said pulling out a deck of cards.

Adeline shot Joleena a warning look but Maurice scoffed.

"A magic trick?" He scoffed. "The last time I saw magic was at my second birthday party."

"This one is really cool, I swear." Joe said unfazed and started shuffling the deck..

"I absolutely adore magic tricks." Joleena smiled at him fondly.

Joe fanned out the deck towards her. "Okay sweetheart, pick a card."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Joleena's friends exchang incredulous glances, but he didn't care because he also saw the vase twist itself back into shape. Joleena picked a card and after memorizing it, put it back in the deck. Joe reshuffled it back into the deck and made the whole deck disappear up his sleeves. He caught Joleena's eye and they both laughed conspiratorially.

"Well this is... charming and all," Loraine scoffed lifting her cup of tea. "But how are you going to find her card if you've made the whole deck disappear?"

"Oh you'll see." Joe chuckled sharing another laugh with Joleena.

Loraine scoffed again and took a sip of her tea, but nearly choked. "What in the world?"

She delicately reached inside of her cup and pulled out a card with the queen of hearts on it.

"Tada!" Joe laughed.

"Ah! The queen of hearts was my card!" Joleena cried out throwing her arms around his shoulders. "Brava _mon amour_! Brava!"

She peppered his cheek with kisses while her friends looked mildly surprised.

"Well," Noel said trying not to look impressed. "I have to admit that was quite clever, Johna- I mean Joseph."

"More like childish," Maurice laughed. "Maybe you could make a living entertaining children with such tricks."

"Why not?" Joe said shooting him a glare. "That sounds like it would be fun."

"Fun or not, it wouldn't make much money." Loraine handed him the soggy card with a look of disgust on her face.

"Money isn't everything." Joleena said smiling warmly at Joe. "There are things much more important."

* * *

Us

Joe and Joleena sat together on the couch in the living room while the maids cleaned up the sitting room. Like usual Joleena was sitting close to him, but not too close. Joe could tell she was trying though by the way she fidgeted nervously and gently brushed her knees against his. Joe chuckled and pulled her close to his side, where she snuggled happily with a small blush.

"I feel I must apologize for my friends." Joleena said with a sigh. "They can be... rather tiring."

"Kinda like my friends, huh?" Joe chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I hope you don't get to offended by Fred. He means well."

"Yes, but it's your friend San-Li I'm worried about." She mumbled.

"Trust me, San-Li is not my friend." Joe ran his fingers through his hair. "And what's up with Loraine? She's so mean."

"She isn't really my friend." Joleena rolled her eyes. "Our fathers associate with each other so I'm forced to socialize with her."

Joleena became quiet and absentmindedly trailed her fingers up and down Joe's arm, raising goosebumps. He buried his face in the top of her hair and breathed in the scent of her shampoo as it mixed with her perfume. Roses and strawberries were starting to became his favorite scents in the world.

"Your friends really care about you, I can tell." She said after a while. "Joseph? I'm afraid I have a confession to make."

Joe gave her a light squeeze. "You know you can tell me anything."

Joleena sighed and looked away. "Loraine... isn't the only one I'm forced to associate with. Adeline went to the same academy as I, Noel's family is associated with my aunt and uncle, and Maurice is her current boyfriend who likes to weasel into different affluent circles."

"Really? That sucks." Joe muttered.

"Yes, it does." Joleena looked up at him with a small, sad smile. "I actually don't have any real friends. Learning magic took up so much of my time that I never learned how to make friends."

"Well how about this?" Joe said softly tilted her face up closer to his. "Not only will I be your boyfriend, but you can also count me as your first real friends."

Joleena giggled and brushed her lips against his. "I like that Joseph."

**A/N- I guess I could have broken this up into three small chapters but I liked it better as one chapter. Don't forget to leave a review please :)**


	3. The Fight

Joe tossed the orange up into the air and told it to "stop". A soft green glow came over it and it stopped mid air.

"Excellent." Joleena smiled and clapped her hands.

"That's nothing, watch this." Joe smiled and refocused on the orange. "Slow."

The orange started to slowly arch downwards towards Joe's glowing open palm.

"Slow reverse." The orange slowly obeyed his command until it nestled back into his hand and stopped glowing. He gave Joleena another cocky wink and then threw the orange, aiming straight for an expensive looking vase.

"Stop!" Joe said authoritatively.

The orange resumed it's glow and froze a mere centimeter from the vase. Joleena breathed out a sigh of relief and shook her head at him. Joe merely laughed and made the orange go into reverse, back into his hand. Joe put the orange back into the bowl and sat down on the couch next to Joleena.

"I see you've been practicing." Joleena smiled at him.

"Well you left me for an entire week to go to Cannes." Joe shrugged. "There wasn't anything for me to do but practice my time magic thing."

"Are you saying that I distract you?" Joleena asked in a low voice moving closer to him.

"Yes." Joe gave her a seductive smile and draped an arm around her shoulders. "You certainly do."

He pulled close and pressed his lips against hers in an eager kiss. And for the first time in the two months that they've been official, Joleena kissed him back with just as much eagerness and hunger without any hesitation. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and sighed when his arms dropped from her shoulders and wrapped them firmly around her waist instead.

Joleena didn't realize just how addicted she was to Joe until she had to spend a week without him. His voice, his smile... his lips. It almost scared Joleena how desperately she missed his kisses and his tender touches.

Joe's hands were moving in slow, sensuous caresses on all over her waist and hips. Her heart was beating out of control and she thought she heard the vase crack. She couldn't really think of anything though other than Joe's hand which had fallen to her knee and started to slowly move up her skirt.

"Joseph wait," She broke away from the kiss breathlessly and gently pushed his hand way.

Joe chuckled and moved his lips to her neck. "Stop being so scared. I won't do anything you won't like."

"Joseph I-" She suddenly gasped when she felt what he was doing to her neck. She bit her lip in a failed attempt to hold back a moan and found herself clutching at his shirt. She felt him smile against her neck before nipping at her pulse, making her moan in surprise.

Great. Now she was practically in his lap as his hands gently roamed all over her body and his lips alternated between her neck, her collar bone, and back to her lips again. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and Joe's hands were started to become more insistent. Suddenly, she found herself laying down on the couch with Joe on top of her, still kissing her passionately. Joleena was completely at a loss. Part of her wanted this to stop and she knew Joe would if she said so... but another part of her wanted things to keep going. Even if that meant...

Her phone rang and she sighed in relief.

"Um, m-my phone's ringing." She whispered trying to move from under Joe.

"Let it." Joe whispered huskily against her neck.

Joleena shivered and tried to regain her thoughts. "J-Joseph-"

He shushed her gently and his hand went to the first button of her blouse. Her hand shot up to stop him, but started to caress his bicep instead.

"Miss?" Marcy knocked on the door. "You have a package."

Joleena shot up and quickly pushed Joe away. "G-give me just a minute, Marcy."

Joe lounged on the couch lazily and laughed as she hurriedly straightened her clothes and fixed her hair. She practically ran to the door and threw it open with a large nervous smile. Marcy's face was partly obscured by a large bouquet of roses and a large, gold box of chocolates.

"This came for you ma'am." Marcy said handing the gifts to her. "I think they're from-"

"Thank you Marc, that will be all." Joleena said quickly closing the door.

"Another gift from an admirer?" Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Mmhm. Pretty _non?_"

Joleena noticed that there was a card nestled among the roses and tried to hold it so Joe wouldn't see.

"I guess." Joe shrugged. "Who's it from?"

Joleena shrugged and tried to keep her face blank. Joe got up and started to move towards her.

"Chocolate?" Joleena smiled handing him the box.

"Um," Joe took the box from her and set it down on the table. "No thanks."

He started to move towards her again so she quickly turned away to put the roses in a vase. The card fell out with her sudden movement and landed at Joe's feet.

"Hey, there's a card." Joe said picking it up. "Wow, they even put cologne on it."

"Oh no, you don't want to see that." Joleena said trying to snatch the card away.

"Hold on," Joe held the card out of her reach and smirked at her. "You sound a little embarrassed. What's wrong? You don't want me to see who sent this to you?"

"No one important really." Joleena laughed and tried to take it back. "Probably just a fan."

"Okay, now I have to read it." Joe laughed and opened the card. "Dear Joleena, our time together in...Cannes was brief but wonderful... Sharing a loft reminded me of the old days... it was magic being with you again...Forever yours...Christophe..."

Joleena clutched the roses nervously as she watched Joe's smile fall. He looked up at her with a cold angry expression on his face.

"Christophe?" Joe said tightly. "Christophe as in your ex-boyfriend?"

"Joseph-" She reached out to to touch him but he knocked her hand away.

"Are you telling me," Joe closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That you spent the week in Cannes with your ex-boyfriend Christophe? Just the two of you?"

Joleena sighed and decided to be honest. "Yes, but it wasn't-"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" Joe exploded and started yelling at her. "YOU SPENT THE WEEK ALONE WITH YOUR EX!?"

Tears sprung to Joleena's eyes. "It wasn't like that! Nothing happened I swear!"

"How the hell am I supposed to believe you?" Joe continued to glare at her. "You went without telling me, you barely called me the entire time you were there, and you just tried to hide his little gifts from me!"

"Nothing happened!" Joleena started to get angry. "It was just this... thing we has tickets to go to well before we broke up and-"

"So you think it's okay to spend a week with him because you already had it planned?" Joe shook his head. "Don't pretend that you were afraid of wasting money by canceling your tickets. You waste money all the time you spoiled, pampered brat!"

Joleena took in a sharp breath and felt her nails dig into her palm. The vase shattered violently and she forced herself to calm down.

"Joseph," She said through clenched teeth. "Let's stop before we both say something we regret."

"Oh there are some things I'm definitely regretting right now." Joe muttered angrily.

"You know, Christophe may have been a jerk to me, but at least he never accused me of cheating on him." Joleena folded her arms. "Unlike you Joseph."

Joe glared at her and wasn't through. "Maybe I should take you to France too since that seems to be what it takes to sleep with you."

His eyes widened when he realized what had just come out of his mouth. "Oh my gosh, Joleena I didn't mean-"

There was a loud smack as Joleena's hand shot out and slapped Joe across the face. His head jerked to the side with the force of her blow. Joleena's breath came in ragged gasps as she struggled to hold back sobs. Joe too was breathing heavily and he gingerly touched his cheek where her nails cut his skin.

"Get. Out."

"Joleena-"

"GET THE HELL OUT JOSEPH!" Joleena screamed her eyes and fist glowing with magic.

"FINE!" Joe yelled and stormed out.

"FINE!"

Joleena sank onto the couch and cried her eyes out. Nothing had happened between her and Christophe...so why did she feel like such a slut? Was Joe right about her doing... that for a trip to France? Or spending money on her for that matter. Joe had been nothing but sweet and giving to her with his affections...maybe she should give him something in return.

Joleena dried her eyes and headed up to her room. She couldn't live without Joe, so she would just have to work to get him back. And she knew just what to do.


	4. Trying to Make Things Right

Joe slammed the front door open and slammed it shut again. Anna and Fina both looked up from the living room couch and eyed him in concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" Anna asked.

He was too lost in a cloud of anger to even acknowledge her. He barricaded himself in his room and went into the bathroom to look at his face. His cheek was an angry red and already swollen. Three raised cuts stood out where her nails had scratched him. He gingerly laid a finger on his cheek and hissed in pain.

"Bitch." Joe mumbled under his breath.

It was wrong to call her that, but it felt so good to let out some frustration.

"Joleena, you bitch!" He yelled into the mirror. "You stupid, crazy bitch!"

There was a gentle knock on his door. "Joe? Sir, are you alright?"

"Go away Fina." Joe said damping a wash cloth and pressing it against his cheek.

"Joe please talk to me."

Joe sighed and left the bathroom to open the bedroom door. Fina quickly came in and closed the door behind her.

"You didn't have to come in here. I'm fine alright." Joe muttered sitting on the bed.

Fina sighed and sat down next to him. "No you aren't."

"No really I am." His tone quickly became sarcastic. "It's totally great having a total bitch of a girlfriend who cheats on you and flies to France with her ex behind your back!"

He watched her face for a reaction and she looked back at him with nothing but genuine concern for him in her beautiful blue eyes. In the middle of his anger Joe felt something else rise to the surface. Moving slowly as if she didn't want to startle him, Fina reached up and removed the wash cloth from his face. She took in a sharp breath of surprise and laid her hand against the injured cheek. Joe immediately felt her warm healing magic spread from her hand.

"I don't really know if she's cheating on me." Joe admitted quietly. "But she did spend the week alone in a loft with her ex and tried to hide it from me."

"That doesn't sound good." Fina whispered. "But you know she does care about you. She may even love you."

Joe shrugged. "Sometimes I don't know if I fully believe that. Sometimes I feel like we're close but other times I feel like she's trying to push me away. Like she doesn't want to fully let me into her life."

Fina shook her head and smiled. "Of course she wants you in her life. Look how happy you make her. You guys spend almost every day together."

"Until she needs to get back to her rich, glamorous life with her wealthy associates." Joe gave her a bitter smile. "Maybe she should find someone who fits into that life style. Maybe this is a sign that her and Christophe should get back together. It's pretty obvious that I'm not good enough for her."

"Don't you dare say that!" Fina grabbed his shoulders and looked eagerly into his face. "You are an amazing, wonderful, and incredibly guy and any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

Joe chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He leaned in close and touched his forehead to hers. Fina blushed and dropped her hands into her lap, but didn't move away.

"Are you saying that because you mean it or because you want to make me feel better?" He asked in a low whisper.

Fina was quiet for a moment before answering. "Both."

Joe reached up and gently caressed her cheek. She gave him a soft smile and he closed the small distance between them. Fina instantly froze when his lips touched hers. She didn't push him away but she didn't kiss him back either.

"Sorry." Joe said pulling away.

"It's okay." Fina said quietly. "It was a mistake right?"

"Yeah." Joe smiled but shook his head. "Actually no. It wasn't a mistake but I also shouldn't have done it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"It shouldn't have happened, but I kind of liked it." Fina admitted blushing a little more.

Joe smiled and squeezed her hand. "Me too."

They sat in an awkward silence until Joe's phone started ringing. He fished it out of his pocket and checked the caller I.D. Joleena.

"Hey Fina, do you mind giving me a second?" Joe mumbled. "I have to take this."

"Of course." Fina got up and headed towards the door. "And Joe?"

Joe glanced up at her. "Yeah?"

"You _are _good enough for Joleena." Fina gave him a small smile before shutting the door.

"Thanks." Joe smiled and answered the phone. "Hey Joleena. Listen I... uh-huh...yeah...okay, I'll be there... eight o'clock. Bye."

Joe hung up and pulled the pillow over his eyes.

* * *

He pulled up to her driveway around 8:15 and parked his beat up car next to her pristine Lexus. Joe felt a wave of jealousy wash over him and he wondered again if their relation could work out. Or would he just spend the next couple of years feeling insignificant next to her?

"At least I can drive my own car." He mumbled rolling his eyes. "She still has to have someone drive her around."

He rang the door bell and the other maid, Clarice, opened the door wearing her coat and carrying her purse.

"Um, hey Clarice. Going somewhere?" Joe asked.

"Home for the night sir," Clarice looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite read. "But Miss Joleena instructed me to tell you to go ahead upstairs to her room."

Joe blinked in surprise. "Oh. Um... where is her room exactly?"

It was Clarice's turn to look surprised and Joe wondered just what she and Marcy thought about their relationship. "Up the stairs and to the left, sir. Three doors down next to the family portrait."

"Thanks." Joe gave her an awkward smile and headed into the house.

It took a while but he finally found her room. He stopped to look at the painting on the wall of Joleena and her family. Her father had a strong jaw and penetratingly dark brown eyes. Her mother was every bit as beautiful as Joleena but looked a lot more somber and serious. Even Joleena looked a bit melancholy and her smile was cold and her eyes empty.

It suddenly dawned on Joe that even though Joleena talked about her family's accomplishments she never really talked about them or her experiences with them. Maybe he should ask about them more often.

"Joleena?" Joe said knocking on the door. "I'm here."

"Come in." She called from inside.

Joe opened the door and was surprised to see it mostly dark with only two small lamps lit on either side of the large canopy bed. They cast a soft yellow glow making the room feel subdued and secretive. The only other light came from under the closed bathroom door. Joe stood uncertainly in the doorway.

"You called me over here because you want to talk right?" He called out. "Do you want me to wait downstairs or-"

"Just come in and have a seat." Joleena called from the bathroom. "I'll be out in a second."

Joe hesitated before walking fully into the room. The door softly closed behind him and he heard the lock click making him jump.

"What are you so afraid of?" Joe muttered to himself. "Joleena's not going to do anything. I'm the one who should still be angry, not her."

He started to sit on the bed, but opted for the fancy, matching ottoman at the foot of her bed instead. He waited for for a while with his leg bouncing nervously. When the bathroom door finally opened, Joe's jaw dropped to the floor.

Joleena stood in the doorway wearing a skin tight red dress that didn't even reach halfway down her thighs and was cut low to show as much cleavage was possible. Her hair was loose forming elegant waves around her face, falling to the small of her back and her lips were painted bright red.

Joe's stomach flip flopped as he looked her up and down slowly.

"Well?" Joleena said in a low, sexy voice. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

Joe opened his mouth to say something but could only draw in a ragged breath. Joleena chuckled, turned out the bathroom light, and sauntered slowly over to him. He stared wide eyed and completely speechless as she stopped in front of him.

"Joleena," He said with some effort. "W-w-we need to talk."

"Shhh," Joleena laid a finger in his lips. "Everything was completely my fault _mon amour_. I shouldn't gone to Cannes with Christophe. But you must understand that nothing happened. We barely spoke to each other."

"And I'm sorry for getting so angry." Joe took her hand off his mouth and kissed the inside of her wrist. "I just can't stand the thought of you leaving me for some rich jerk."

"I could never leave you." Joleena sighed as he began to kiss up her arm. "I adore you too much to ever leave you."

There was a lot more Joe wanted and needed to say, but the scent of her perfume and the soft, silkiness of her skin was distracting him. She let out a soft moan and he broke himself out of his haze.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Joe stood up. "Joleena, there's still more that we need to talk about."

"No there isn't." Joleena pressed herself against him. "Let's not talk anymore, Joseph."

"But we- mnhg."

Joe's protest turned into a moan as she started kissing his neck and slipped her hand up his shirt. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her away from his neck so he could kiss her deeply on the lips. They kissed hungrily and eagerly as she slipped both of her hands up his shirt and began to caress his chest and stomach. Grabbing her hips tightly, Joe kept kissing her and led her to the bed. They fell on it together with him laying on top of her. Joe moved his lips down the column of her throat and down to the front of her chest.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Joe laughed breathlessly as he ran his hand up her leg and underneath her dress.

"Mmhm."

Joe stopped and realized that Joleena had gone completely rigid under him. He turned up the light next to her bed to see her face better. Joleena was looking at him nervously with her lips in a tight smile.

"Are you alright?" Joe whispered touching her cheek lightly. "You look nervous."

"I'm fine." Joleena whispered in a small voice. "You can keep going."

Joe frowned. "But do you want me to keep going? Because we can stop now before we go any further."

"But Joseph," Joleena gave him a small smile and touched his face. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"What?" Joe quickly moved off of her. "Joleena, I want us to both want this. Now please answer me honestly, do you want us to have sex right now?"

"Um..." Joleena sat up with uncertainty written all over her face. "I... think so..."

"Oh my gosh!" Joe stared at her as a sudden realization came over him. "Joleena are you a virgin?"

A dark blush spread across her face as she gave the tiniest of nods. Joe burst out laughing and she shot him an angry look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." Joe smiled and laid his hand on top of hers. "But we're not going any further unless you are absolutely ready."

"But isn't this want you wanted?" Joleena looked at him carefully. "You just said that you've waited a long time for this. Isn't that why you were so angry? Because you thought I did with Christophe what I haven't done with you?"

Joe groaned and ran a hand over his face. "No Joleena that isn't it. I was angry because I was jealous. And scared that he would steal you away from me. The guy can afford to take you to France and buy you roses every day. I can barely afford pizza and a movie."

"I don't care about any of that Joseph." Joleena caressed his face lovingly. "_Mon amour_, you are the only man I ever want in my life. I couldn't care less about how much money you do or don't have."

Joe grinned and pulled her into a sweet and tender kiss. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away slowly and leaned her forehead against his.

"So," she whispered. "Did you want to, um...continue?"

Joe chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, we don't have to rush things between us. But maybe I could spend the night?"

Joleena smiled and hopped off the bed, heading to the large walk in closet to change clothes. Joe stripped down to his t shirt and boxers and slipped under the blankets. Her perfume still lingered on the bed and that's when he realized what he just turned down.

"Wow. I just chose _not_ to have sex with my incredibly hot French girlfriend." Joe laughed and shook his head. "I'm definitely going to have to turn in my guy card."

Joleena came back in wearing a relatively modest chemise and no make up. She gave him a shy smile and toyed with her hair.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful." Joe smiled. "As usual."

Joleena climbed into the bed next to him, making sure to leave a little space between them. They shared a gentle kiss good night before she waved her arms and turned out the lights.


	5. Meet the Beauchenes

Joleena's expansive flower garden was in full bloom thanks to the several weeks of warm air, sunshine, and an attentive gardener. There was a small area set aside for Anna in order to help her practice magic. Joe and Joleena were sitting side by side on lounge chairs with a small pitcher of ice tea next to them.

Joe's arm was draped around Joleena and he was gently caressing her shoulder as they watched Anna use her magic to change the color of the petals. A light pink glow emanated from her palms and the flowers slowly changed from white to pink to blue to purple then pink again. She then gently wove the petals into interesting shapes and designs.

"She's getting good at this." Joe said with a small smile.

"But of course." Joleena smirked up at him. "I am her mentor after all."

"Her very beautiful mentor." Joe said leaning over to kiss her.

Joleena giggled and blocked his lips with her fingers. "Aren't you supposed to be reading The Book, _mon amour_?"

"I will if you kiss me." Joe mummered against her fingers.

Joleena rolled her eyes, but slowly lowered her fingers. Joe smiled and started to lean forward again but they were interrupted by her maid Clarice.

"Excuse me miss," She said coming up next to Joleena. "But you have a telephone call from-"

"Thank you, Clarice!" Joleena interrupted her. She jumped up and took the phone from her, walking a few paces away from Joe.

Anna bounded over to him and started pouring herself a glass of iced tea.

"So what'd you think? Pretty cool right?" Anna said smugly.

"Yeah, flowers are so cool." Joe teased with a small smile.

"Oh whatever." Anna rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous because I'm learning magic quicker than you."

Joe frowned. "No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"Are not."

"Am too!"

Joleena came back over to them, still talking on the phone. "Oui, tomorrow at one sounds great. See you then. A_u revoir_." She sat back down on the chair and smiled at Anna. "Okay _ma chère_, everything is set for tomorrow."

"Cool." Anna grinned. "I can't wait to meet your parents."

Joleena's smile froze on her face and her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Parents?" Joe frowned and slowly turned to look at Joleena. "Anna gets to meet your parents before I do?"

"Um yes," Joleena looked away and toyed with her hair. "She's my first pupil and they want to check my progress with her learning."

"Joleena! I've been asking to meet your parents for weeks now."

"Well, I'm sorry Joseph, but I've just never found the time to arrange it. Perhaps sometime during the holidays, non?"

"Joleena!"

"Or maybe Joe can come with us tomorrow?" Anna suggested with a shrug.

Joleena shot Anna a look while Joe grinned at her. "Sounds like a great idea to me."

* * *

Anna batted Joleena's hands away as she tried to fix her hair for the fifth time in the past half hour. They were sitting in a limo heading to Manhattan to meet with Joleena's parents and her aunt and uncle. Joleena started messing with the collar of Anna's blouse next and Anna shot Joe a look of desperation.

"Will you relax?" Joe laughed grabbing Joleena's hands and kissing them. "Everything will be just fine."

"Well pardon me for being nervous." Joleena huffed. "I haven't seen any of them in a very long time and I want to make a good impression."

"Are they really strict?" Anna asked.

"Not really," Joleena sighed and looked down. "They just... expect a lot out of me that's all."

She was quiet the rest of the way there. After about another twenty minutes the driver pulled up to a large mansion on 5th Avenue on the upper west side. Joleena took in several deep breaths and assumed a calm expression. The driver opened their opened door and both Joe and Anna gaped at the large mansion before them.

"Here we go." Joleena mumbled with a slight grimace.

"It'll be fine." Joe managed to smile at her. "This will be fun, you'll see."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, _mon amour_, but um..." Joleena pressed her lips together and carefully unwound his arm from around her waist. "Would you mind not displaying such affection towards me in front of my parents? I haven't quite told them about...us."

Joe's smile fell. "You what?"

Joleena quickly rang the door bell and a butler opened the door.

"Good afternoon Miss Joleena," He bowed to her. "You're father is expecting you."

"Thank you, Charles." Joleena nodded and they walked inside.

A separate butler walked them through a marble foray and into a formal sitting room. He told them that Joleena's father was one the telephone and that he'd be out shortly and that her aunt and uncle were on the way.

"Wow," Anna breathed looking around. "Your parents live here? This place is so huge."

"Actually my parents are divorced." Joleena said quietly. "Just my father and whoever he's married to at the time live here. He's been trying to get me to move in here with him for a while now."

"Why? You have a pretty good set up where you are right now." Joe said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"He doesn't think I'm ready to live on my own." Joleena mumbled shrugging his arm off.

The double doors of the room opened and the butler stepped aside to let in a large, stately man with a strong jaw and piercing dark brown eyes. He was wearing a three piece suit and gave Joleena a small smile.

"Daughter." Mr. Beauchene nodded approvingly. "You are looking well."

"Thank you, daddy." Joleena smiled at him. "You look good as well."

They shared a brief embrace and Anna and Joe stood nervously.

"Daddy," Joleena nodded towards them. "This is Anna, my pupil, and this is Joseph, her older brother and the future Warp Wizard."

"Nice to meet you sir." Anna said politely shaking his head.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Joe smiled and shook his hand as well.

They all sat down and waited for Joleena's aunt and uncle as Joleena told her father about Anna's magic training.

"You had her study Latin for only a year?" Mr. Beauchene raised an eyebrow. "When your mother and I taught you magic, we had you study Latin for three years."

"She is still learning daddy." Joleena said. "I just didn't want her to have to wait before she tapped into her magic."

Mr. Beauchene sighed and shook his head. "And I've seen you've neglected to teach _or _learn patience."

Joleena lowered her eyes and Joe saw her fists tighten in her lap. Without even thinking about it Joe reached over and laid his hand on top of hers. She stiffened at first but then relaxed and gave him a small, grateful smile.

Mr. Beauchene cleared his throat loudly and frowned at them. Joleena quickly snatched her hand away from his and looked down into her lap.

Mr. Beauchene raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Joleena?"

"Um..." Joleena pressed her lips together and started wringing her hands. "Actually daddy, Joseph is..."

The doors opened again and this time the butler ushered in a couple a few years younger than Mr. Beauchene. The man was slender and was wearing a waist coat and large horned rimmed glasses and the woman was wearing a bright yellow shirtdress, bright red red lipstick, and large sunglasses.

Joleena and her father stood up to greet them and Mr. Beauchene held out his arm to shake the man's hand.

"Nice to see you again Windell," Mr. Beauchene smiled and nodded to the woman. "Beatrice, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Jeremy." Beatrice smiled.

"Nice to see you as well." Windell nodded and smiled at Joleena. "Joleena you look beautiful as always."

"Yes beautiful, but..." Beatrice took off her glasses and scrutinized Joleena with dark blue eyes. "it looks like you've gained a little weight since I last saw you. Perhaps I should call the cook I hired for you and tell him to cut back on the carbohydrates and go organic."

Joleena's smile stiffened. "Everything I eat is organic and all natural."

Beatrice gasped and clapped her hands. "I know! I'll tell him to cut out your gluten intake. That will take off the extra pounds in no time!"

Joe frowned and stood next to Joleena. "Well I think Joleena looks perfect the way she is."

Beatrice and Windell stared at him. "And who just you might be?"

"Aunt Beatrice, Uncle Windell, I'd like you to meet two people." Joleena smiled and hurriedly gestured for Anna to stand between her and Joe. "This is my pupil Anna, and this is her older brother and the future Warp Wizard Joseph."

"Future Warp Wizard, huh?" Windell smiled and adjusted his glasses. "I don't do any time travel myself, but I find it rather interesting. Please be sure to tell me more about your adventures if we were to meet again."

"Um will do, sir." Joe smiled and shook his hand.

They all sat back down and Joleena continued talking about Anna's training and her studies. Uncle Wendell seemed to share Mr. Beauchene's concern that Anna wasn't learning enough Latin and hadn't learned a lot of the history of magic.

"I'm trying to balance out her learning." Joleena said beginning to slip more and more into her French accent. "I don't want her to end up stuck in a library studying texts after texts until she's twenty."

Mr. Beauchene raised an eyebrow and frowned at her. "Is that a tone I hear, young lady?"

"No daddy," Joleena automatically lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I'm actually learning a lot from Joleena." Anna spoke up. "She's a really great mentor and she makes sure that I work hard every day."

"Hard work is one of the most important aspects of learning magic." Uncle Wendell shrugged. "That's how we learned, remember Jeremy?"

"Ah yes," Mr. Beauchene laughed. "Mother was rather strict on our tutelage when we were growing up."

"Speaking of mothers," Joleena looked up with a small smile. "what time is mom coming over?"

"Right." Mr. Beauchene's smile fell and he looked at his watch. "She should have been here by now. When she finally arrives we'll finally be able to go in to lunch."

But twenty minutes passed and Joleena's mother still hadn't arrived. Joe had the strongest urge to reach over and grab Joleena's hand that was clenching and unclenching nervously. But Uncle Wendell and Aunt Beatrice were barely touching and they were married. Besides, Mr. Beauchene was already sending him irate glances.

It suddenly hit Joe that Joleena still hadn't told any of her family that they were dating. He cleared his throat to make the announcement himself when the butler came in and bowed to Mr. Beauchene.

"My apologizes sir," he said. "But your ex-wife just called and sends her regrets. Something has come up and she will not be able to attend lunch."

"Does she know that I'm here?" Joleena said her voice laced with anxiousness. "We haven't really seen each other for years. I'm sure she's cancel whatever _rendez-vous _she has to see me."

"My apologizes again ma'am." The butler bowed to her. "But your mother is well aware that you're here and sends her special regrets to you."

"Oh." Joleena said quietly.

"Well there's no reason to wait for lunch any longer." Mr. Beauchene said briskly standing up. "Come. We shall continue this meeting in the dining room."

They all sat down at the table were a French feast was laid before them. Joe's mouth watered and he had to resist taking a bite of everything in sight. But it was also hard to have too big of an appetite when the girl he cared about was miserably picking at her food right beside him.

"You okay?" He whispered quietly to her.

"_Oui_," she said giving him a small smile. "_Je vais bien, Joseph."_

Joe still wasn't sure if he believed her though. He stealthily reached under the table and caressed her knee. Again she jumped at his touch, but warmth sparked into her eyes her smile became more genuine.

"So how are you and Christophe doing?" Mr. Beauchene said suddenly.

Joleena jumped and stared at him. "_Pardon papa_?"

"Your boyfriend Christophe," Mr. Beauchene shot a look at Joe. "The last time I saw you, the two of you couldn't be separated. Why isn't he with you?"

"Oh I remember Christophe." Aunt Beatrice grinned. "Strapping young man and from a really good family. Have you two discussed any future plans yet?"

"We have no future." Joleena said stonily. "Christophe and I broke up ages ago and I'd rather not talk about it."

Uncle Wendell frowned. "I don't remember you being this temperamental the last time I saw you. Have you been doing you're morning meditation like I taught you to? Emotional self control is important when harnessing your magic you know. I hope you're teaching Anna this as well."

Joleena's mouth tightened and again she lowered her eyes. "I apologize Uncle Wendell. I'll try to maintain my temper better."

Anna gave a huff of annoyance. "Joleena and I mediate every morning. And she has the most self control of anyone I ever met and she teaches me that every day."

She then reached for a second roll and began to spread butter on it with an air of annoyance. Aunt Beatrice eyed her butter covered bread and shook her head, clicking her tongue in disapproval.

"But I see that my niece has neglected to teach you the importance of a proper diet." She said shaking her head. "Consuming too much fat and too many carbohydrates can hinder the flow of your magic. More upsetting is that it will ruin that pretty little figure of yours."

She looked Anna up and down and smiled. "Actually, a new or two of a juice cleanse might be beneficial to your figure now."

Anna blushed in embarrassment and Joleena's cheeks flamed in anger.

"There is nothing wrong with her figure!" She snapped. "Anna is _my _pupil and _I _will teach her as _I _see fit."

There was a shocked silence as Joleena's family stared at her.

Joleena cleared her throat and jumped up from the table. "_Je m'excuse_."

She then fled from the dining room and headed to a door that led out into the backyard. Joe sighed and decided to go after her, signaling Anna to stay put. He found her a little a ways from the patio, sitting on a stone bench and of course smoking a cigarette.

Joe sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Joleena leaned into him and made sure to blow the smoke away from them.

"Now I see why you were so nervous coming here." Joe mumbled.

"We are Beauchenes, we aim for perfection." Joleena took another long drag of her cigarette. "I just have to work a little harder to meet their expectations. But that does not mean I will allow them to criticize Anna."

Joe gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Anna's a tough girl, but it's you that I'm worried about."

Joleena smiled sadly. "I'll be fine. I've learned to handle my family's criticism. They do it because they care about me."

"_I_ care about you." He tilted her face towards his and kissed her nose. "And I think that you're already perfect."

With a small laugh she stubbed out her cigarette and captured his lips in a firm kiss. Smoke and strawberries overwhelmed his taste buds but instead of feeling grossed out, it was kinda sexy. His fingers started to caress her neck and she gave a small moan of pleasure.

"You think they'll miss us if we disappear for a while?" Joe mummered against her lips.

"Joseph!" Joleena hit his shoulder playfully. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"A very beautiful one who drives me crazy sometimes." He chuckled. "And yes I mean that both ways."

Joleena laughed and gave him another peck on the lips. They sat outside for a few minutes longer before heading back into the dining room. Anna was chiding Joleena's family angrily and the adults looked at each other with a mixture of surprise, offense, and even mild embarrassment.

"-And Joleena is an incredible magician and you guys should be ashamed of yourselves for making her feel otherwise!" Anna huffed. "You guys are family and should be more supportive of her."

"Anna!" Joleena said sharply making her jump.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Thank you for defending me, but how many times have I told you about speaking like that to your elders?"

Anna sighed and gave her a small smile. "Sorry ma'am."

Joleena nodded and turned to the rest of her family. "She may look young, but she packs a fiery personality and plenty of wisdom. She's be a great magician someday so you'd better keep an eye out for her in the future."

"And daddy," Joleena took a breath and grabbed Joe's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Joseph is my boyfriend. We've been together for a few months now and I'm absolutely crazy for him. Now if you'll excuse us, it is time for us and my pupil to head back home."


	6. Daddy Dearest

They dropped Anna off at a friend's house per her request and headed back to Joleena's place. Joe started to head to her sitting room, but Joleena grabbed his hand and headed upstairs to her bedroom instead. Meetings with her family always left her feeling drained and irritable and she could use some quality cuddle time with her boyfriend. Joe didn't say anything as they climbed the stairs, but he must have understood how she was feeling because he kept giving her hand reassuring squeezes.

Joleena threw opened her bedroom door and shrugged off her blazer. Joe took off his suit jacket and draped his and hers neatly over a chair.

"Visiting my family is always so exhausting." Joleena sighed sitting on the bed.

"I saw." Joe said climbing on the bed beside her. "No wonder why you act so persnickety all the time. You get it from them."

Joleena elbowed him playfully and he laughed. "I'm sorry, but you know it's true."

"Yes. I suppose it is." Joleena sighed.

She kicked off her heels and stretched out lengthwise on the bed. Joe chuckled and moved to the foot of the bed and took her feet into his lap. She stiffened at first, but then relaxed again as Joe began to rub and massage her sore feet.

"How can you girls stand walking in heels all the time?" Joe laughed as his fingers dug into her arches and the balls of her feet.

"Years of practice _mon amour_." Joleena gave a small moan of contentment. "You get used to it after a while. I've worn heels everyday since I was five."

He looked at her with a small spark in his eyes. "Then maybe I should give you foot massages more often."

Joleena giggled and closed her eyes. "Perhaps you should."

"But then again, if I did that you might become more of pampered, spoiled brat than you are already."

She lifted a pillow with her magic and threw it Joe's head. She felt him stop it mid air with his own magic and placed it under her calves. She gave a little mummer of approval.

"You're getting better and better, Joseph."

She cracked one eye open and saw him smiling at her warmly. Joleena's own smile grew and she felt all of her stress, tension, and worry leave her completely. All that was left was sheer happiness and contentment.

Too bad that had to end.

There was a thunderous boom that shook the house. Joleena shot straight up and Joe instantly tensed, his fists glowing green.

"What was that?" He asked in a slightly panicked voice.

Joleena bit her lip anxiously. "My father."

Joe's eyes widened in terror and his magic fizzled out. Macy practically ran into the room and bowed low to Joleena.

"Pardon me for the interruption miss, but your father is downstairs and wishes to see you." She said anxiously wringing her hands. "And your boyfriend."

Joleena jumped up from the bed and hurried over to her mirror to make sure her hair and make up were perfect. She all but ran down the stairs with Joe following close behind, struggling to put on his suit jacket.

"What is your father doing here!?" Joe said urgently. "We just left him an hour ago!"

"I don't know!" She hissed back. "He usually calls before he comes over!"

They reached the door to the formal sitting room and Joleena paused to catch her breath and put on a calm demeanor. She let her lips form a small graceful smile and opened the door. Her father stood in the middle of room, completely unsmiling with his arms folded behind his back.

She felt Joe stiffen beside her and hung back a little.

"Yes daddy?" She said. "You wanted to see us?"

Instead of answering, her father made a small upwards motion with his hand. Joe let out gasp of surprise and fear as he was levitated off of the ground and was brought to stand next to Joleena.

"Oh daddy, please do not manhandle him like that." Joleena sighed in exasperation.

"I have to say Joleena, I was not at all please with your little announcement earlier today." Her father's frown deepened. "And just what were you two doing upstairs unchaperoned?"

"Daddy, we weren't doing anything inappropriate." Joleena tossed her hair with a small blush.

Joe shook his head adamantly. "Sir, I respect your daughter way too much to-"

"Respect?" Joleena's father scoffed and looked down at him. "Young man you know nothing about respect cavorting with my daughter in secret."

"Father we are not cavorting! I merely didn't tell you because I knew how you would react!" Joleena huffed crossing her arms.

Her father ignored her though and continued talking down to Joe. "Young man, every single one of my daughter's boyfriends had come to me first before even thinking about speaking to Joleena. Why Christophe even-"

"Not to be disrespectful sir," Joe interrupted with a frown. "But Christophe was a total jerk to your daughter."

"Christophe is a well mannered, polished young man from a highly respected family." Her father said coldly. "What makes you think that I will allow my daughter to be associated with anyone less than that?"

"Joseph is more than that, daddy." Joleena smiled and grabbed Joe's hand. "He makes me incredibly happy and he makes me feel safe. None of that other stuff matters to me anymore."

"And I really care about Joleena Mr. Beauchene." Joe gripped her hand tighter. "And I may not be able to buy her a lot of things or take her out to fancy places, but I try my hardest to make her happy everyday."

"And that you do, _mon amour_." Joleena whispered, smiling at him softly.

Joe returned her loving gaze and dropped her hand to wrap his arm around her waist instead. Instantly Joleena's father thrust his hand out and used his magic to bodily yank Joe away from her. Joe yelled in panic as he was flung up towards the ceiling and spun wildly in the air in circles around the room.

"Daddy stop it this instant!" Joleena yelled angrily. "Put him down before he gets sick!"

"You said he was a magician, let him try stopping me himself." Her father said calmly."

"St-stop! Sl-slow!" Joe tried yelling out but he couldn't maintain a steady flow of magic. "Joleeenaaaaa heeeeeelp!"

"Cut it out!" Joleena stomped her foot and her magic flared in a flash of purple light.

A soft purple glow surrounded Joe and he slowed to a gentle stop. The magic gently lowered him onto her couch where he basically collapsed, holding his stomach and looking incredibly sick. Joleena folded her arms and glared at her father while he frowned down at her in return.

"You see Joleena? He couldn't even stop a simple levitation and rotational spell." Her father said folding his arms across his chest. "Now what kind of boyfriend is that for my highly accomplished daughter?"

"The kind I care about very much daddy." Joleena said quietly. "And who cares about me as well."

Her father's watch began to beep and he glanced at it impatiently. "I'm late for a meeting with some of my associates so we'll have to continue this _discussion _another time dear."

"Yes we will daddy."

He kissed her on both cheek and disappeared in a rumble of sound.

Joleena ran over to where Joe was laying on the couch, still looking nauseous. She knelt down next to him and kissed his forehead.

"Well I think that went well don't you?" Joe mumbled with a small smile.

Joleena giggled. "Yes and I think he actually liked you."

"Yeah, maybe I should start calling him pops." Joe mumbled rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter whether or not he likes you anyway." Joleena sighed and lovingly caressed his face. "All that matters is that I adore you Joseph Arthur, even if you are half as powerful as I am."

"And I'm absolutely crazy about you Joleena Beauchene," Joe chuckled. "Even if you are a stuck up brat sometimes."

Joleena smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I shall call daddy back, oui?"

"No!"


	7. Trip to Paris Part I

Joe looked out of the window of the first class plane he was sitting in and felt another wave of excitement come over him. He couldn't believe that in just a few hours he would be in Paris, France. Joleena had gotten a call from her agent about a couple photo shoots she got booked for, and she decided that she wanted to take Joe with her. She had even unbelievably convinced her father to spring for a hotel so she wouldn't have to live with the other models.

"Are you excited, _mon amour_?" Joleena asked sitting next to him.

"Of course," Joe smiled and laced their fingers together. "A trip to Paris with my beautiful super model girlfriend is like the coolest thing ever."

Joleena giggled. "I told you, I'm not a super model. I'm a high fashion model. There's a difference."

"Whatever. Same bragging rights." Joe winked.

Joleena laughed and he kissed her hand. Things had been hectic this summer with the Barbados incident, rescuing San-Li's brother, and his stupid evil uncle Mad Jack, so it would be good to get to relax and have some fun.

"Good afternoon passengers." A stewardess said over the intercom. "_Bonjour _passengers. We have arrived in Paris, France and will be descending shortly. _Nous sommes arrivés à Paris , France et sera prochainement décroissant_. Thank you for flying Eos Airlines. _Merci pour voler _Eos Airlines."

The plane landed and when they got out a limo was waiting for them. It took them straight to the luxury hotel they were staying at where their luggage had been sent ahead of time. The staff recognized Joleena on site and chatted to her excitedly French. Joleena spoke a few short words to them and grabbed the key for their room from the manager.

"You only booked one room?" Joe asked a bit hopefully.

"Yes I did." Joleena smiled coyly. "Why? Is that a problem?"

Joe grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Not at all."

They were heading towards the elevator when a shrill voice called out behind them.

"Joleena? Joleena Beauchene is that you?"

Joleena groaned and shot Joe a pained expression. "_Oh, me tuer maintenant."_

Joe turned around and saw a busty girl with short brown hair bouncing towards them. Joleena sighed and turned to her with a smile on her face.

"Clarice!" She said brightly. "_Bonjour _my dear. C_omment avez-vous été_?"

"_Bien! Bien!_"

The two girls exchanged air kisses and Clarice looked him up and down slowly.

"Oo, is this the boyfriend I've been hearing about?" She asked in a teasing tone. "He is a cutie. Is he here to model?"

"Non, non, he is my special guest." Joleena said. "Joseph this is Clarice, a model friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Joe politely shook her hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Clarice smiled at him.

Joleena pulled him away as the elevator dinged and made an excuse about getting up early in the morning to get away from Clarice. They rode the elevator up to their room and Joe couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of sharing a room with Joleena again.

"Well here we are." Joleena unlocked the door to their room and they walked inside.

The room was smaller than Joe thought it'd be, but it looked really nice. There was a plush carpet, a large TV, a fancy make up stand in the corner, and...two queen sized beds. Joe's smile fell a little before he could stop it.

"Well?" Joleena smiled at him excitedly. "What do you think? It's cute, non?"

"Yeah." Joe mumbled. "It's really cozy."

Joleena folded her arms and smirked at him a little. "You thought we would be sharing a bed didn't you?"

"Maybe." Joe looked away with a small smile. "I guess I'll just have to make up for it by hanging around you 24/7."

Joleena sighed and sat on the bed. "I don't know about that _mon amour_. I have to get up early tomorrow for the shoot."

"That's cool." Joe flopped on the bed next to her. "I can get up whenever you want me to."

"Are you sure?" Joleena raised an eyebrow. "I have to spend hours in hair and make up and then the shoot lasts for a few hours as well. It could be pretty boring."

"I want to see my totally awesome girlfriend in action." Joe smiled and pulled out a deck of cards. "Now get over here so I can beat you in a game of crazy eights."

* * *

Unfortunately, Joleena was right about getting up early. She woke him up at around five a.m., already dressed and a coffee in her hand for him. And she was also right about her hair and make up taking hours. She was modeling along with seven other girls and she spent an hour just waiting her turn and chatting with Clarice. And since Joleena had to be ready for the make up artist at a moment's notice, Joe was forced to wait on the other side of the room with the other boyfriends and girlfriends.

But once Joleena was getting her make up and hair done, Joe couldn't look away. They actually died her hair to be a sort of dark reddish brown and made it large and poofy, piling it on top if her head loosely. They then gave her dramatic make up with large shadowy eyes and dark purple lips.

"You look awesome." Joe chuckled. "I love the new hair color."

"They always want to die it this way." Joleena laughed. "They say it makes me look more exotic."

"You gonna keep it?" Joe asked.

"Mm, maybe."

Joleena then got called to wardrobe and they laced her up in a ridiculously large and lacy fancy dress and draped her in pearls and diamonds. Joe's jaw dropped when they finished the final touches.

"Better close that, you might swallow a fly." One of the wardrobe people teased him.

"You look so beautiful." Joe said softly.

"Thank you, Joseph."

Joe followed her on set and was told to wait behind a red line behind the cameras and the lights. The set had a fancy ottoman in the middle of an extravagant, old-fashioned French room.

"Okay, Joleena." the photographer said setting up his camera. "The theme is rococo and _élégance_. Think high fashioned Marie Antoinette. I want you to give me grace, sophistication, and intensity. _Oui_?"

"_Oui_,_ monsieur_." Joleena carefully maneuvered her huge dress in order to lounge on the ottoman.

"_Allons. Allons_. I do not have all day." the photographer said impatiently.

"_Oui_, _monsieur_." Joleena finally settled down, gave a small shake of her head, and started modeling.

Joe was blown away. The looks she was giving the camera were so intense that it took his breath away. She would then switch to these regal queenly looks and poses and alternate those with slightly seductive looks whenever she looked Joe's way. However impatient with her the photographer was earlier, he was absolutely loving her now.

"Ah beautiful Joleena, absolutely beautiful." The photographer praised her.

Some of the models also came out to watch Joleena work and they were wearing make up and costumes just as elaborate as Joleena's.

The photographer quickly changed cameras and continued to snap photos. "Ach! Joleena you are the chocolate, high fashioned version of Marie herself! I love it!"

"Ugh," Joe heard one of the models scoff behind him. "As if the princess needs anymore reason to think she's royalty."

"I know." Another model answered. "Did you hear that she got her father to pay for her to stay at a hotel instead of the house with the rest of us?"

The first model snickered. "I'm sure she did especially since we made her cry last time."

Joe bristled but before he could tell them off, Joleena finished her shoot and walked over to them.

"Joleena you did amazing!" the model said brightly.

"Yeah I'm so glad you're working with us again." The other girl said.

"_Merci_ Mercedes. _Merci _Unna." Joleena smiled. "I'm glad to be back."

Joleena then pulled Joe away as the photographer called for the next girl.

"I totally hate those girls." She mumbled when they were out of earshot. "They are so phony and two-faced."

"I know." Joe mumbled angrily. "They were talking trash about you five seconds earlier."

"Ah, model life." Joleena chuckled rolling her eyes.

They rest of the photo shoot moved slowly with each girl taking about three hours to set up and shoot. And after that the girls had to change clothes and make up for a series of group shoots. By the time the shoot was completely over it was late and Joe was starving.

Joleena walked up to him in her normal clothes and make up again.

"Ready to go back to the hotel, _mon amour_?" She asked stifling a yawn.

"Absolutely." Joe wrapped an arm around her waist. "I am starving."

"Joe, Joleena, wait!" Clarice came over to them eagerly. "All of us are going to go out to dinner. Wanna come with?"

"I don't know." Joleena sighed. "I'm kind of tired Clarice. Maybe another time?"

"Please?" Clarice begged. "Don't leave me alone with Mercedes and Unna. They're so horrible to me."

"I don't know." Joleena looked at Joe. "What do you think sweetheart?"

"I don't mind." Joe shrugged. "A fancy french dinner does sound pretty sweet."

"Alright." Joleena smiled at Clarice. "We'll meet you there."


	8. Trip to Paris Part II

Once they got back the hotel, Joe changed into a pair of black jeans and a relatively clean t shirt while Joleena changed into a pleated mini skirt and a crop top. He sat on the bed and watched her as she put on her make up.

"Do you think we should wear matching colors?" Joleena asked putting on her eyeshadow.

"Um no." Joe chuckled. "That'd be so lame."

"Hmph. Well, I thought it'd be cute." She pouted playfully.

Joe just laughed and rolled his eyes. When she was finally ready to go they left the hotel and walked down the street to the restaurant. Several heads turned when Joleena walked by and Joe protectively wrapped an arm around her waist, squeezing her tightly.

"Joseph..." she said in a slightly warning tone.

Joe raised an eyebrow and tightened his grip on her even more. She sighed in mild annoyance, but didn't say anything further. He didn't consider himself a jealous person, but it did get on his nerves the way everyone openly ogled his girlfriend as if he wasn't even there.

"You're hurting me, Joseph." Joleena muttered.

"Sorry." Joe loosened his grip a little.

Joleena stopped walking and looked up at him with a small smile. He couldn't help but smile back and leaned down to kiss her ruby lips.

"Joleena! Joe! There you two are!" Clarice's shrill voice interrupted them.

She ran up to them, smiling brightly and Joleena gave her a halfhearted wave back.

"You two are going to love this place." Clarice said leading them into the restaurant. "Joleena, your remember this place right? You and I used to double date here. Though that was when you were with Christophe of course."

Joleena's mouth tightened and Joe gave her hand a light squeeze.

The restaurant thankfully wasn't over the top elegant, but it was still pretty trendy. Clarice babbled the whole way to the private dinning room completely oblivious to the exasperated looks Joleena kept throwing Joe. He had to admit Clarice seemed like a nice girl, but it seemed like she never stopped talking.

"Hey guys!" Clarice lead them into their private room.

The table was low with plush couches for seats. Large colorful pillows were piled in the corner and silks hung from the ceiling. The models from the shoot and their boyfriends were already sitting at the table and greeted Joleena as she came in. They then threw Joe curious looks and semi polite smiles. He smiled back at them and tried not to feel so nervous. He picked up the menu and frowned. Everything on it was written in French and the prices were in euros.

"Um, Joleena?" He whispered. "I don't know what any of this is."

Joleena giggled and pointed at something on the menu. "_Filet Mignon ala Bordelaise. _It's basically fancy steak and potatoes. I think you'll like it."

"Cool. What are you having?"

"_Lamb Noisette. _Roasted rack of lamb with fennel and lavender."

Joe chuckled and shook his head. "It's so cool having such an exotic girlfriend."

Unna laughed from across the table and Joe looked up with a small frown. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing really." Unna laughed. "But I wouldn't really describe Joleena as exotic."

"_Oh quelle que soit, _Unna." Joleena scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Remember when we had that shoot in Africa and she got food poisoning?" Mercedes snickered. "She practically threw up all over the set. The director was furious."

Everyone at the table started laughing and Joleena narrowed her eyes. "And yet, somehow my pictures were still better than yours dear."

The entire tabled oohed and the laughter doubled. Mercedes openly glared at Joleena who gave her a smug smile in return. The waiter came to take their order and everyone fell into conversation until the food came.

Joe easily got lost in the conversation since all they talked about was fashion, celebrities, and past model experiences. Instead he focused on his food, which was actually pretty amazing, and Joleena. What he noticed was actually pretty interesting. When talking to her friends, Joleena's voice became really light, on the verge on phoniness and even when she spoke in English, her French accent was really thick. When she spoke to Joe though, her voice dropped to a more normal octave.

"So are you guys excited about the shoot tomorrow?" Clarice asked eagerly. "Because I totally can't wait."

"Oo, me either. Especially since Nolan with be there." Another model giggled.

"Ugh." Her boyfriend frowned. "I don't understand why you guys like him so much. He's nothing special."

"Joleena knows why he's so special." Clarice giggled. "But maybe now that she's taken for good maybe I can have a shot with him."

"Is Nolan an old boyfriend of yours?" Joe asked, making sure to keep his face blank.

"Sorta." Joleena shrugged. "He's a male model that I used to work with a lot, but our schedules were too hectic for a real relationship. So we just stayed friends."

"Yeah, friends with benefits." Mercedes snickered to Unna.

"Aww, are you still mad because he dumped you for me?" Joleena said snidely. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure one of the other male models will find you um... suitable. Perhaps for a romantic one night stand, oui?"

Mercedes turned red while the entire burst out laughing. She then gave a shriek of outrage and lunged across the table at Joleena.

"You're dead bitch! Do you hear me? Dead!" Mercedes screamed while two of the boyfriends tried to restrain her. "You stupid, skanky bitch!"

Joe let his fist light up with magic under the table but Joleena remained calm and only shook her head in amusement.

"Mercedes dear, calm down. I was only teasing." She said chuckling lightly.

"Yeah Mercedes, calm down before you get us kicked out again." Unna hissed sharply.

Finally everyone was able to calm Mercedes down enough so that she no longer tried to attack Joleena and they snickered at her out burst.

"Geez Mercedes, over react much?" Clarice giggled. "We're models remember? Let's try to act like ones."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't stuff your fat face so much!" Mercedes snapped.

"But then she wouldn't have that beautiful figure of hers." Joleena said and Clarice shot her a thankful smile.

"You should talk Joleena." Unna smirked. "They had to lace you pretty tightly to get into that dress earlier today. Did you gain some weight since the last time we saw you?"

"Yeah in all the right places." Joe said with a wink.

Joleena giggled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Let's say we get out of here and go back to the hotel, oui?" She whispered in his ear.

Joe nodded and Joleena called the waiter over so she could pay their check. As they walked back to the hotel he kept his hand on the small of her back while she kept her hand his back pocket. He thought back on the conversation earlier and laughed a little.

"What?" Joleena asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." he laughed. "You'd kill me if I told you."

Joleena looked up at him quizzically. "Tell me what? What are you giggling about?"

Joe laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, don't get mad, but you kinda reminded me of San-Li back there."

Joleena stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him in shock. "I acted nothing like San-Li!"

"Oh you totally did." he laughed. "Your little one night stand comment. Totally something San-Li would say."

Joleena scoffed and started walking again. "Oh spare me, Mercedes deserved it."

"Oh definitively." He nodded. "But you almost got your butt kicked. I thought I was going to have to step in."

"Mercedes _est la poseur._" Joleena scoffed as they reached the elevator. "Besides, she says whatever she wants to me so I say whatever I want to her."

Joe just laughed and shook head again. He was seeing new sides to Joleena and he was loving every moment of being with her like this, just the two of them. She kicked off her heels and went into the bathroom to change clothes and he stayed out in the bedroom to change his.

He was sitting on his bed, flipping through the channels on the t.v when Joleena finally came out of the bathroom. He looked over at her and his eyes widened in surprise. Joleena had no make up on, her hair was completely loose and messy down her back, and she wore plain pajama shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

It wasn't anything special but it was the most relaxed Joe had ever seen her. Joleena notice him staring at her and gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" She asked. "Why are you staring at me?"

"It's just... I've never seen you in shorts before." Joe smiled at her. "I don't think I've ever seen you without make up before either."

Joleena blushed a little. "Are you disappointed?"

"Not at all," he grinned at her. "You are still the most beautiful girl in the world."

Joleena smiled climbed onto the bed with him. "And you don't look so bad yourself."

Her lips meet his in a warm kiss and he sighed happily. He was pleasantly surprised when she deepened the kiss and pressed herself against him so that they were laying flat on the bed together. She drew back to give him a flirtatious smile and slowly lifted the hem of his shirt. Joe quickly stopped her hands.

"Joleena," he warned with a light nervous chuckle. "What are you doing?"

"Well..." Joleena bit her lip. "I thought that we could, how you say...fool around a little? If that's okay with you of course."

"Are you sure?" Joe raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Joleena nodded. "Yes. I'm sure Joseph."

Joe grinned and felt his heart speed up with excitement. He slipped off his shirt and pulled Joleena in for a deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth and ran her fingers down his bare chest and stomach. His hand slipped up the back of her shirt and was shock to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. Before he could say anything Joleena sat up, straddling his waist, and slipped it off herself.

"Holy shit." he whispered wide eyed.

Joleena laughed and pulled him in for another heated kiss. If Joe didn't already love Paris before, he definitely loved it now.


	9. Trip to Paris Part III

Joe woke up with his arms tight around Joleena's waist and his face buried in the crook of her neck. Several times during the night she had tried to escape to her own bed, but he had pulled her back in with passionate kisses and tender caresses. Sure she playfully fought him off at first but she always melted into his arms. They made out and talked on and off for hours until they ran out of things to say and just laid in each others arms until they fell asleep. It had been one of the best nights of Joe's life.

Just as he was about fall back asleep, Joleena's alarm clock went off and she began to stir with a groan. She reached an arm out to levitate the alarm clock towards her and checked the time.

"_Je déteste ces tôt le matin._" She mumbled moving away from him.

"What time is it?" He asked caressing her shoulder.

"Almost five." She yawned and looked over her shoulder at him. "Did you want to stay here today? It's going to be another long shoot."

Joe smiled and gave her a peck on the nose. "I could never get bored of watching you."

Joleena smiled back at him and climbed out of bed to shower. As they got dressed Joe noticed that she was quiet and kept her face mostly turned away from him.

"You okay?" He asked anxiously. "I didn't hurt you did I? Or did I go too far? I went too far didn't I?"

"Hm?" Joleena looked at him and shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Everything was wonderful _mon amour_."

"Are you sure?" Joe grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Because I'm so, so sorry if I went too far or made you uncomfortable in any-"

Joleena cut him off with two fingers against his mouth. She gave him a loving smile and he felt his knees go weak. She then pushed herself against him and brushed her lips against his ear.

"_Vous êtes le plus sexiste, plus doux , et l'homme incroyable que je avez jamais rencontré_." She purred sending a shiver down his spine. "_Chaque instant est magique avec vous."_

"I have no idea what you just said but it sounded really hot." Joe said in a low voice.

Joleena pecked him on the cheek and they left the hotel with their arms wrapped each other. Joe still noticed that guys would stare at Joleena as she walked by, but it didn't bother him as much anymore.

They went to a different studio this time and while Joleena went over to talk to the art director, he went over to sit with the other guests. There were twice as many boyfriends today and a few of them did not look happy

"Did you guys here that Nolan will be here today?" One of them asked with an annoyed frown.

"So? He's nothing special." Another guy scoffed. "Besides, Joleena's here so it's not like he'll try anything with her around."

"Actually, I'd hate to tell you guys this, but Joleena's taken." Joe smiled with a shrug. "But I'm sure Nolan's not that bad."

The guys blinked at him in surprise. "You're Joleena's new boyfriend?"

"Yeah why?"

They exchanged glances and started laughing. Joe wasn't bothered at all though. He merely rolled his eyes and went over to watch Joleena's shoot. Her outfit consisted of a skin tight leather mini skirt, red fish net stockings, high heels, and a tight leather blazer that was clasped just under her beasts, showing a large amount of cleavage and her stomach. Her hair was also loose and wavy with streaks of purple, red, and blue. She noticed Joe watching her and gave him a small wave. He waved back and sat down to watch.

"Okay Jo-Jo," the art director said fixing her hair. "What we're going to do is a sexy, Parisian rock star photo. So I'm going to need energy and hot romance between you and your coworker."

"_Oui monsieur." _Joleena nodded and took a prop microphone from him.

"Yeah, no problem."

A tall muscular guy with dread locks tied back into a pony tail walked up to Joleena and put his arm around her waist. He carried a prop guitar on his back, wore ripped leather pants, sneakers, and no shirt showing off how completely ripped and toned his muscles were.

"Wow, Nolan looks so good." Clarice sighed sitting next to Joe. "I hope I get to work with him too today."

Joe looked back over towards Joleena and she gave him another small wave. She whispered something to Nolan and he whispered something to her in return that made her giggle. The art director moved them into position and cued up the wind machine, lights and music.

Joleena and Nolan stood close together and started posing. Nolan kept his arms tight around Joleena's waist and they looked passionately into the camera. They then changed positions so that Joleena stood in front of Nolan with her hand reaching back to wrap her arm around his neck while he nuzzled her ear.

Despite his best intentions, Joe felt a ripple of jealousy go through him. Joleena and Nolan looked perfect together and it wasn't just the matching leather they wore. And the looks they were giving each other were so full of desire that Joe almost believed they were lovers.

"You guys are doing great!" The art director yelled. "But I feel like you're holding back a little Jo-Jo. Kick it up a little, kay?"

Joleena shot Joe a pleading look and he gave her a small smile in return. Things instantly changed. Joleena and Nolan got impossibly closer still and their movements became more sensuous.

"Great! Amazing!" The photographer cried snapping picture after picture. "Ten more frames guys! See if you can kick it up one more notch and I'll definitely have our shot."

Nolan placed his fingers under Joleena's chin and tilted her face up towards his. He gave the camera a smug smile before kissing Joleena full on the lips. They held the kiss before breaking apart slowly and giving the camera one last desirous look.

Joe's felt his entire body grow hot and his fists tightened but he forced himself to stay seated. Joleena gave him a small apprehensive smile and he forced himself to smile back.

"Okay, can I get Clarice and Unna on set please?" The art director called.

"Oo, I hope Nolan kisses me too." Clarice squealed jumping up. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Joe said dryly.

Joleena made her way over to him and he stood up with a small tight smile. "Well that was interesting."

She sighed and pouted up at him. "Are you mad?"

"Nope."

"Liar." Joleena sighed. "Look, I'm done for today. Can we go somewhere and talk about this?"

Joe nodded and she left to change back into her street clothes. He was still waiting when Nolan finished his shoot and came over to him with a large smile on his face.

"Hey," he said held out his hand. "you must be Joseph, Joleena's boyfriend."

Joe shook his hand with a small frown. "It's just Joe. Only Joleena calls me Joseph."

"Right. Listen, sorry about the kiss dude, but I swear it didn't mean anything." Nolan chuckled. "It's just part of modeling."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Joe looked him up and down slowly. "So how long have you and Joleena been modeling together?"

"Well I've been modeling since I was twelve but I met Joleena when we were about fourteen."

"Uh-huh and do you guys work together often?"

"On and off. I work mostly in the U.K and I heard she relocated to the U.S. That wouldn't have anything to do with you would it?" Nolan chuckled.

"Yep." Joe smiled smugly. "We met a couple of years ago in New York and we've been together ever since. We spend almost every day together. She even considered giving up modeling for me and we've even talked about moving in together."

Okay the last part was a lie, but Nolan didn't have to know that.

"Dude, sounds like she's really in love with you." Nolan smiled fondly. "She's really changing. I remember she used to have major commitment issues. Did she freak out when you told her you loved her?"

"Yeah, she...um..."

Joe's smile fell. He tried thinking back on when he told Joleena that he loved her, but was drawing a blank. He said it didn't it? He must have said it at some point right? Before he could answer Nolan, the director called him back on set and Joleena came back from changing into her normal clothes.

"So," she said tentatively. "I have the rest of the week off. Shall I give you a grand tour of Paris tomorrow? That is if you aren't too upset with me."

"No, I'm not upset with you." Joe smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I completely and one hundred percent trust and adore you."

Joleena smiled up at him. "I adore you as well, _mon amour_."

He gave her a loving squeeze and they walked out of the studio together. As they headed back to the hotel Joe kept thinking about what Nolan said earlier. He never thought of Joleena being someone to have commitment issues. Sure she had intimacy issues, but Joe had just assumed that it was because of her high standards.

"Hey Joleena," he said as they headed up the elevator. "How do you um, feel about me?"

"I care about you a lot and I enjoy being with you." she blinked up at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I was just asking." Joe shrugged.

"This isn't about Nolan is it?" Joleena sighed. "Because I told you-"

"No I talked to Nolan and he explained things to me." Joe pulled her over to the bed and slipped her heels off. "All a part of modeling right?"

"Mnhm." Joleena tilted her head back and sighed as he began to massage her feet. "I love it when you massage my feet."

"I love..." Joe swallowed nervously. "I, um... I love... massaging your feet too."

Joleena giggled but he mentally kicked himself. Why didn't he just tell her? It was the perfect time, perfect place... so why couldn't he do it? He did love her right? They had been dating for almost two years now and he knew that he didn't want to be with anyone else.

But then he remembered. Spring carnival. The night kissed him even when she still said that she didn't like him. Joe had gotten a vision of her that he didn't understand at first, but now he was afraid he did. Joleena in a wedding gown surrounded by fire. There was no way Joe could let that happen, even if that meant-

Joleena's phone rang, breaking through his thoughts. She answered it with an aggravated huff and he kept massaging her feet.

"Yes Clarice... I'm sorry but no, Joseph and I are planning on spending the evening together alone..." Joleena rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, Clarice I don't mind if you invite Nolan instead... alright _au revoir._"

Joleena hung up her cell and picked up the room service menu from the night stand. She looked at him and her smile nearly broke his heart in two. "Shall we order room service for dinner and cuddle, _mon amour_? Perhaps watch a movie?"

"Um," Joe licked his dry lips and looked at her. "I..."

He should break up with her. It was the right thing to do. Joe refused to put Joleena in danger and if things progressed between them...

"Sure. Sounds great." He found himself smiling at her almost against his will. "Anything with you sounds great."

"Perfect." Joleena leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll order us a pizza and some champagne."

Joe nodded and while Joleena called the service desk he went into the bathroom to splash water on his face.

"You idiot." He mumbled to his reflection. "You know you're going to have to let her go eventually. If you don't, something horrible will happen."

But he couldn't let Joleena go.

"I do love her." He mumbled. "So I guess I'll have to do anything I can to protect her."


	10. Trip to Paris Part IV: Finale

The elevator reached their floor with a light ding, but Joe still didn't pull away from kissing Joleena. She finally pushed him away with a small laugh as the elevator opened and he picked up ten of their shopping bags. Joleena levitated the rest of them and they headed towards their room.

"Your dad is going to kill you for spending over twelve thousand euros of his money on make up and clothes." Joe chuckled as she opened the door.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I bought you that five thousand euro sports watch."

"Well, I figured daddy dearest owed me one." He winked at her.

Joleena giggled and finished levitating everything inside. As soon as the door closed Joleena wound her arms around his neck and the kissing resumed. A moan pushed its way through Joe's chest as he deepened the kiss and ran his hands down Joleena's sides before firmly grabbing her rear end. During the past two weeks Joleena had lost nearly all of her inhibitions with Joe and they've nearly done everything but the deed.

Joe didn't even mind when Joleena went back to work and had a few more photo shoots in which she had to look romantically involved with Nolan. When she wasn't on set, Joe and Joleena spent all day together visiting shops, malls, museums and other Parisian hot spots. And at night when they weren't out clubbing or having dinner in a fancy five star restaurant, they were in the hotel alternating steamy make out sessions with long soulful talks.

During their stay in Paris Joe had learned so much more about Joleena and grew even closer to her than he was already. And now tonight, their last night in Paris, Joe was finally going to tell her that he loved her.

"Well you certainly are in an affectionate mood, _mon amour_." She whispered breathlessly as his mouth moved to her neck. He nipped and sucked at her skin, leaving a love bruise and earning a moan from her.

"You have no idea." He muttered moving back up to her lips. "You are absolutely delicious _ma bien-aimée_."

Joleena shuddered and he smiled inwardly. Joe also learned that one of Joleena's absolute turn ons was when he spoke French to her. Before things could progress any further between them though, Joleena pulled away from him with a small smile.

"You are going to wear out my lipstick again Joseph." she giggled.

"That's not all I'll wear out." He said in a low seductive voice. "Want to move to the bed so I can show you?"

Joleena giggled again and moved away from him completely. "Save your energy. There's somewhere special I want to take you tonight."

"Oh?" Joe said. "Cool. Where are we going?"

"You'll see later tonight." Joleena stretch her arms above her head and yawned. "I'm going to take a shower and a nap though. Feel free to watch a movie or order room service. Just tell them to put it on the tab."

"Or," Joe smiled and leaned close to her again. "Maybe I could join you?"

Joleena rolled her eyes and laughed, leaving him to head into the bathroom. Joe smiled and flopped onto the bed. Even though he would love to take things to the next level with his beautiful, amazing girlfriend, he still respected her wish not to take things all the way. Especially since he had no intentions on marrying her.

That's right, Joe loved Joleena, but he swore that he was never going to marry her. His vision showed her in a wedding dress, so in order to prevent the fiery destruction from happening, all he had to do was make sure he never married her. Hopefully in time she wouldn't think about it and they could just live together happily with as many children as she wanted. After all, this was the 21st century and who said that a couple had to have a wedding in order to be truly in love?

"Probably Joleena's ultra conservative father." Joe mumbled. "He already wants to kill me."

That and once every one around her started to get married, Joleena would probably wonder why Joe wouldn't propose to her too. And then she'd probably get hurt and pissed off and leave him for one of the many guys who would love to marry her.

"I just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Joe yawned and began to drift off to sleep. "I have to be such an amazing boyfriend that Joleena doesn't mind never getting married."

* * *

At around nine o'clock at night, Joleena woke Joe up and told him to get dress in something extra nice. He hopped into the shower and put on black dress pants, a dress shirt, and a vest and even dabbed on some expensive cologne.

When he came out of the bathroom he saw that Joleena had put on a knee length gold dress that flared out at the knees with matching gold heels. The torso of the dress was lacy with sheer, see through fabric around the stomach area. Her hair was pinned back with diamond hair clips and flowed around her shoulders. In a word she looked like a chocolate and gold angel.

"You look so beautiful." Joe breathed.

"You look wonderful as well." Joleena smiled. "_Qui a grande allure_."

"_Merci_ _beaucoup." _Joe chuckled and kissed her hand. "So where are we going this beautiful evening?"

"I told you it's a surprise." She giggled and pulled him out the door.

Turns out the surprise was dinner at Le Jules Verne, an extremely exclusive fine dining restaurant on the second floor of the Eiffel Tower. Together they had an insane seven course meal consisting of gold caviar, lobster, duck fios gras, which was just a fancy way of saying duck liver, and a delicate chocolate dessert. The portions may have been smaller than Joe was used to, but it was unlike anything that he had ever tasted.

Afterwards they made their way up to the top of the Tower. The very absolute top where where they one had room to sit side by side on the top platform.

Below them was the entire city of Paris, its lights glittering in the night as if the stars had fallen from the sky and landed on the ground.

"Wow," Joe breathed in wonder. "This view is incredible."

"_Oui_," Joleena sighed. "I used to come up here to think when I was younger."

Joleena then used her magic to manifest a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She filled the glasses and handed one to Joe. He sipped at the golden, bubbly liquid while they looked over the city together in comfortable silence. Joe reached over and laced his fingers with hers.

"Joleena, I-"

"Oh wait a minute, Joseph." Joleena turned to him with an excited smile. "There's one more thing I want to show you."

She pulled him to his feet and grabbed his hands in hers. "Now, close your eyes and tap into your magic aura. Allow it connect and mix with mine. Clear your mind of any negative thoughts and breathe."

Joe did what she said and felt a warmth spread from inside of him. He smiled as he felt a different warmth mix with his own. His entire body felt light and a smile split his face as he thought about Joleena and how amazing she made him feel.

"Open your eyes Joseph." she whispered softly.

Joe gasped and grabbed her tightly when he saw that they were floating about ten feet above the Eiffel Tower. Joleena started laughing, squeezed him tightly, and they took off in the night sky.

"Oh my gosh!" Joe yelled as their bodies moved through the air. "Are we flying!? Actually flying!?"

"_Oui, _we certainly are!" Joleena laughed. "I did some research and discovered that if too people have a strong magical connection, they can achieve flight."

"Awesome!" Joe cried out.

They held each other an arm's with apart and soared through the skies. They turned corkscrews together and when Joe looked behind them, he could see that they left trails of green and purple light. Together they danced through the night sky, sometimes pressed closed together, sometimes only holding on to each other by their finger tips.

Joe laughed and pulled Joleena close as they shot straight up, flyinging hundreds of miles into the sky. They slowed down and just stayed there, floating gently in slow turns.

Joe smiled as he looked at Joleena, the most amazing and wonderful woman he had ever met. The wind blew her dark chocolate brown hair around, sending scented waves of sweet smelling shampoo all around him. Her velvet red lips were parted in a brilliant smile and Joe felt his heart swell with joy.

"I love you." He said. "I love you so much Joleena Beauchene."

Joleena's smile fell and Joe suddenly found himself plummeting to the ground. A scream tore through his throat and he saw Joleena dive after him.

"_Zut! Zut! Zut!" _She yelled panicky.

She grabbed him just in time before he smashed into a building and they shot back up into the sky.

"What the hell was that!?" Joe yelled. "Did you just freakin' drop me!?"

"I'm sorry! I panicked!" Joleena yelled back. "I wasn't exactly expecting a confession of love from you, Joseph!"

"We're in the most romantic city in the world, how can you not!?"

"Because you never said it before!"

"Well I'm saying it now!" Joe yelled as they flew back to the hotel. "I'm absolutely in love you Joleena!"

"I love you too!" Joleena screamed in irritation."I always have but I've been too terrified to tell you. But I love you Joe!"

They practically burst through the window of their hotel room and literally landed on the bed together. Their lips instantly crashed together in a heated passionate kiss. Joleena frantically began unbuttoning his shirt and he happily obliged and took it off himself.

"I love you so much Joleena." he whispered peeling off her dress. "I love absolutely everything about you."

"I love you too." Joleena panted as his lips devoured her neck and made its way south. "I think I loved you the moment we met."

"Liar." Joe laughed hooking her leg over his waist, stroking her bare thigh with knowledgeable fingers. "I fell in love with you first remember?"

Joleena giggled and her hands went to undo his belt and his pants zipper. "Show me how much you love me, Joseph."

Joe instantly froze. "Joleena are you sure? Because we don't have to if you're not re-OH MY GOSH!"

Joe gasped and swore as Joleena's hand found its destination. He moaned her name loudly as her fingers did incredible things to him. Joleena put her mouth next to his ear and whispered exactly what she wanted him to do to her. Joe grinned and in one move pinned both her hands above her head and loomed over her. Joleena's eyes were hazy and dark with desire and her chest heaved with every shallow breath she took. She looked absolutely ravishing to Joe and he couldn't help but lick his lips hungrily.

"Whatever you want, Joleena." He said in a low seductive voice. "Just don't get mad at me when you can't walk in the morning."

Joleena chuckled and wrapped both her legs around his waist, drawing him flush against her. She licked his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"I'll be counting on it Joseph."


	11. Soeurs

Playful French pop music played over the stereo. Anna couldn't understand the lyrics but the beat was really catchy. She nodded her head to the music as Joleena painted her nails. A large array of nail polishes, hair accessories, and make up lay on the floor around them as well as boxes of chocolates.

"What's the name of this song again?" She asked.

"_Boum Boum Boum_ by Mika." Joleena smiled. "One of my favorites."

Anna smiled, but watched Joleena's face carefully. There were bags under her eyes, but she was smiling and humming to the music. Anna had been considering moving in with her and endured make over after make over from Joleena. But she wanted to make sure that Joleena was alright and didn't want to leave her alone after everything that she'd been through.

"Ah, I love this color on you." Joleena said examining her nails. "Peach Mango Sunset works great with your skin tone."

"Funny, that's what you said about the Brazilian Coral yesterday." Anna chuckled.

Joleena shrugged and reached for a piece of chocolate. "Well many colors work with your skin tone, _ma cherie_."

Anna fanned her damp nails and levitated a piece of chocolate towards her own mouth. Her magic was now strong enough that she could do things without really thinking about it.

"So Anna," Joleena smiled. "Do you know what would go great with these chocolates? Some nice Richebourg wine."

"Joleena, I'm a little to young to drink."

"Not in France you aren't." Joleena giggled. "Don't worry _ma cherie, _it'll be our little secret."

Joleena snapped her fingers and a large bottle of red wine alone with two crystal wine glasses appeared. She poured two glasses for them and handed one to Anna. She took a tentative sip and immediately started coughing.

"Slow sips Anna. Savor the taste." Joleena smiled and took a small sip from her own glass. "This is one of my favorite wines. It has such a sweet and earthy flavor. Very comforting."

Anna nodded and took another sip. It was easier this time and it did taste pretty good. Joleena was watching her with a small smile and took another, bigger sip of wine. Soon her glass was empty and she was pouring her second while Anna was still on her first. By the time her own glass was empty Anna was starting to feel warm all over.

"So _ma cherie, _any guys in your life yet?" Joleena asked pouring herself a third glass.

"Um, not really," Anna tried to shake the fuzziness out of her head. "I mean I date, but nothing serious."

"Ah, it will come in time." Joleena giggled. "I was only a little younger than you when I met your brother."

Anna chuckled. "You talk like you're so much older than me. You guys do realize we're not that far apart in age right?"

"Ah, but I will also see you as my adorable little protegee."

They laughed and talked together through a second bottle of wine and a platter of sushi. The room seemed to spin and neither of them couldn't stop giggling. They talked about everything from personal care tips, to magic, and even Joleena's relationship with Joe.

"Are you serious?" Anna nearly choked on a piece of sashimi. "My brother actually sent you one of those?"

Joleena nodded, tears beading in the corner of her eyes. "Yes. I think it was some kind drunken dare from Fred. I had never before seen... what do you call it... a dick pic?"

"Ewww!" Anna nearly died laughing. "What did you do?"

Joleena blushed and looked away with a small smile. Anna laughed again and downed the last of her wine. The calender notification on her phone beeped and she struggled to focus on the wavering characters on the screen.

"Oh great." She mumbled. "I forgot I have a class first thing in the morning."

Joleena shrugged and manifested another bottle of wine. "Stay the night here. I could use the company."

"I wish I could, but I can't." Anna stood up on unsteady legs. "I'm behind on a paper and I have a freakin' test I need to steady for."

Joleena sighed and sipped her wine. Her eyes were becoming far away like on the island. Anna mentally kicked herself. Part of her wanted to stay with Joleena, but part of her was scared of what she would do if she left her alone.

"I guess I could miss one class." Anna sat down heavily and held out her glass for another refill.

"Mmm," Joleena pressed her lips together and her eyes sparked mischievously. "You wanna do something fun?"

"You mean more fun than getting drunk and making fun of my brother?"

Joleena only smiled and pulled her to her feet. They went upstairs to Joleena's room and Anna flopped onto the bed while Joleena disappeared into the closet. Anna giggled as the canopy above her spun in slow circles.

At first she wasn't sure if she wanted to move in with Joleena. Not that she didn't love her like a sister, but Anna always imagined that her first time moving out would be in a dorm or her own apartment. But if living with Joleena meant living like this, she was definitely considering it.

"Anna!" Joleena called coming out of the closet. "Take a look at this!"

Anna sat up and once the dizziness abated, saw that Joleena was holding up a stylish little black dress. Joleena was practically bouncing up and down in excitement and begged Anna to try it on. The dress was pretty tight and came down to just above her knees. It also had a sweetheart cut for the chest held up with wide straps that criss crossed at her back.

"Ooh, _tres_ sexy." Joleena teased with a wink. "I also have the perfect shoes for it."

"You really don't have to give me your clothes, you know." Anna giggled, running her hands over the fabric. It felt like silk and hugged her meager curves. "Not that I don't appreciate it."

"But what else would you where when we got out tonight?" Joleena came out of the closest with a pair of red and black wedges.

"Out?" Anna used her magic to put on the shoes. "Where are we going?"

Joleena once again disappeared into her closet. When she came out she was wearing a short, black halter dress, ruby necklace, and red pumps.

"We're going out clubbing of course!"

"Really?" Anna blinked in surprise.

"Mmhm. Unless you don't want to of course."

"No, no. That actually sounds exciting."

Joleena sat her down in front of her mirror, and styled Anna's hair and make up. Her hair was brushed and curled into elegant side waves. Her lips were painted dark pink and glossed. Once Joleena was done Anna stared at her reflection in amazement.

"Wow. I look hot!" Anna grinned.

"Of course." Joleena touched up her own hair and make up. "You are a very beautiful girl. I just...how you say... spiced you up a little."

After spraying on a bit of perfume on themselves, Joleena called for a car and they headed to Broadway, to a night club called the Haus. When they pulled up there was already a line stretching all the way around the block.

"Okay, there's no way we're getting in there." Anna said eyeing the line.

Joleena chuckled. "_Ma cherie, _have you forgotten who I am?"

Sure enough Joleena completely ignored the line waiting behind the velvet rope and only had to smile at the bouncer who immediately opened the door for them. Inside the place was incredible. Thumping upbeat music played through the speakers. Flashing, colorful lights made everything come to life. And a crystal bead chandelier hung over the dance floor and seemed to dance in the reflected lights.

Joleena grabbed Anna's hand and they headed to the bar. A cute bartender winked at them and Anna felt her face flush as she smiled back. They spent the next couple of hours talking while guys bought them drink after drink. Anna was still feeling buzzed after the wine at Joleena's place so she just sipped a few of them, but Joleena drunk more than a few of them.

"Maybe you could slow down a little?" Anna asked gently. "You drunk a lot back at the house."

Joleena smiled at her with bleary eyes. "Sure. Wanna dance instead?"

"Okay. Sounds fun."

But out on the dance floor, Anna could barely get within two feet of her. Guys, albeit cute guys, would cut in between them. Joleena kept an eye on her a little, but she was mostly enjoying dancing with them, sometimes three or four at a time. She waited for Joleena to tell them that she had a boyfriend, but she seemed to caught up in the music and dancing.

"Hey," Joleena pushed away some of the guys she was dancing with an came over to her. "I'll be right back. You'll be okay for five minutes right?"

"What?" Anna tried to blink the room back into focus. "You're leaving? Where are you going?'

Joleena looked away and waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing you need to worry about. Just give me five minutes."

"Um... okay."

Joleena flashed her a smile and then faded into the crowd. Anna looked around to see where she went and her stomach dropped when she saw her disappear into a back room with some guy. Should she tell Joe? She had to, didn't she? But then suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her hips from behind.

"Hey beautiful," A low sexy voice crooned in her ear. "Here by yourself."

"Um, excuse me, but can you back off?" She impatiently elbowed him away.

"Aw, don't be like that babe." The guy chuckled and moved in front of her. "I was just trying to be friendly."

"Well, I'm not interested."

"Look, why don't you and I take my private jet and go out to dinner? Maybe back at my flat in Jersey."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Like I said not interested."

She tried moving away but the guy grabbed her elbow. Anna struggled against his grip but the floor was starting to sway under her feet. But then suddenly the guys feet shot out from under him and he landed hard on his rear end.

"I believe my sister said she wasn't interested." Joleena wrapped an arm protectively around Anna's shoulders. "Especially someone who can't keep on their feet like some clumsy buffoon."

The guy shot them a look and scurried away. Joleena must have noticed how green her face was because she tightened her grip around Anna's shoulders and ushered her out of the club. They barely made it around the corner before Anna had to duck into an alley and starting puking her guts out.

"There, there." Joleena gently patted her back. "Get it all out."

But Anna felt a wave of anger hit her and she knocked her hand away. "Why did you leave me like that!? I was drunk, that guy could have easily-ugh!" Another round of vomiting cut her off.

There was a rasping noise and Anna looked up to see Joleena lighting up a cigarette. Anna always sorta knew Joleena smoked, but she had never actually seen her do it.

"So who was he anyway?" Anna asked, trying not to vomit again. "And which of us is going to tell Joe that you cheated on him?"

"What?" Joleena stared at her angrily. "Anna, I love Joseph! I would never-"

"Then who was that guy you disappeared with!?"

Joleena took a long drag and looked away. "A friend. I've been having some... troubles lately and he was selling me something to help with it."

Anna eyed her suspiciously. "What kind of stuff?"

"The less you know the better." Joleena stubbed out her cigarette and pulled out her cellphone. "I'm going to call the car and you'll spend the night at my house so you can rest."

"Ugh," Anna passed a hand over her face. "That sounds good."

Once in the car, the two of them were completely silent. Joleena was smoking another cigarette so she kept the windows rolled down. The night breeze helped cool Anna's over heated face. Joleena sighed and Anna turned to see her looking at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." Joleena said quietly. "You're right. I shouldn't have left you like that. It was irresponsible of me."

Anna smiled and gently took her hand. "No, I shouldn't have been drinking so much. I've never drunken alcohol before and I should have taken it slower."

"But I'm the one who made you drink. I guess I'm just trying to put everything we went through on that dreadful island behind us. And I wanted us to have a more... open relationship. I want us to be more like sisters and less like teacher and student."

"We already are like sisters." Anna gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm just waiting for you and Joe to get married so I can officially call you my sister in law."

They car pulled up to Joleena's house and the driver had to help them stumble out. Joleena had to lean on Anna as she pulled out a few bills out of the front of her dress. They then stumbled their way up the walk way and practically fell inside.

"This is a little embarrassing, but I honestly consider you my best friend." Joleena smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too." Anna giggled. "And since we're best friends... can we not tell Joe about this? He'd kill both of us."

"_Absolutment._ This is just between us sisters."

"Right. Sisters."

**A/N- _Soeurs _means sisters in French. **


	12. Need

**A/N- Warning, chapter contains drug use which I do not condone. **

Joe drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel as he headed to Joleena's house. He had to write three essays and turn in a lap report for Biology so he barely had time to see her. But Anna had been spending a lot of time with her and she would tell him if something was up right?

"I just hope Joleena's not too pissed at me for canceling our date last night." He mumbled as he pulled up to the driveway. "I already had a pull an all nighter and I still didn't finish til four am."

Joe checked the time on his dash. Great, he was ten minutes late to meet her. Normally she wouldn't care but Joleena still hadn't completely healed. Even though she said she was alright when he called her last night, the waver in her voice told him differently.

He used his key to open the door and found the house eerily silent. Mr. Beauchene had Joleena's maids to his house because Joleena's magic was so strong that it was hard to keep it secret. It was so strong that with her excess magic that she could clean the house without even thinking about it. As a matter of fact a broom and dust pan floated by him on the way to the kitchen.

"Joleena?" He called. "Babe, I'm here. Are you home?"

He checked her study room but the only thing in there was a vacuum running on its own. Was she out shopping? No, she would have told him so right?

"Joleena? Anna? You guys here?"

Upstairs was also quiet. Anna was probably in class by now, maybe Joleena dropped her off and was on the way back now? But as he walked down the hall he could hear music. Really loud music. Really loud, sensual pop music coming from Joleena's room.

"Joleena?" Joe tried to yell above the music and knocked on her door. "Babe, its me. Are you in there?"

The door opened and Joe's mouth fell open in shock. Joleena leaned against the door frame wearing a loose fitting miniskirt and a shirt that hung low off of one shoulder. Her hair was a messy cloud hanging all over her face and shoulders and her one exposed eye was bloodshot.

"Heeeey," Joleena slurred, pressing her herself against him. "I missed you. I really, really missed you."

"Oh, no." Joe shook his head. "Joleena, what did you do?"

Joleena giggled loudly. She kissed him hard on the mouth and he could taste something bitter when she slid her tongue past his lips. When her hand proceeded to move towards his belt he quickly stopped her hand.

"Joleena, wait." He pulled back to look at her. "Are you high right now?"

"Maybe." Joleena whirled away from him, giggling madly.

She spun and giggled until she stumbled against her ottoman and fell. Joe rushed over to make sure she wasn't hurt and found she was still giggling. That's when he spotted the discarded bong on the floor, half under the lounge. He quickly located the remote to her stereo and shut off the music.

"Oh, I haven't felt this good in weeks!" Joleena said gazing at the ceiling with unfocused eyes.

Joe sighed and helped her up. "Joleena, this isn't good. Don't you how dangerous smoking weed is?"

"Oh lighten up, Joseph." Joleena scoffed. "I finally feel like I don't want to jump out the window."

"Jump out the-" Joe licked his dry lips. "Joleena, have you really thought about killing yourself?"

Joleena gave harsh laugh and sat down heavily on the lounge. "No of course not you imbecile." She rolled her eyes. "I only had to go through torture and almost killed the only people I ever truly loved. I'm totally unaffected!"

She started laughing manically and Joe felt his heart sink. He should have paid more attention to her. He should have realized that despite her reassurances she was probably falling apart internally. He sat down next to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Joleena, I'm so sorry." Joe whispered stroking her hair. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way?"

"Feeling what way?" Joleena impatiently pushed him away and nearly fell off the chair. "I told you over and over again that I was fine! I have to be fine! I am a Beauchene dammit!"

She reached for her bong but Joe snatched it away.

"No, Joleena." He said firmly. "I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. I've been suffering too, but I know we can get through this together."

Joleena let out a whine of frustration and slumped over into his lap. She then gave him a sly look and dropped onto the floor in front of him. She kneeled at his knees and gave him a bleary smile.

"Oh Joseph," She purred seductively. "If you give that back, I promise I'll make you feel good." She put her hands on his legs and slowly separated them. "Just like I feel good."

"Joleena stop it!" Joe snatched her hands up and pulled her to her feet. "This is the drug talking, not you!"

"Please Joseph," Tears sprung to Joleena's eyes. "I can't take it anymore! Just let me forget about everything for just a little while. Just for a day, let me forget!"

She buried her face in his chest and proceeded to sob until he felt her tears soak through his shirt. Joe's own eyes stung as he held her close. He wanted to curse every force in earth and heaven that brought Joleena to this point. That brought them to this point. But no matter how upset or angry he was, Joe had to remember that he had to focus on helping Joleena.

"Joleena," He said softly. "Joleena look at me."

Joleena shook her head and buried her face further into his chest. His lips twitched up in a small smile. He cupped her cheek softly and tilted her face up towards his. Her eyes were starting to look a little less bloodshot and he vaguely wondered if her magic was starting to counteract the weed.

"I'm sorry." Joleena whispered. "I just-"

"I know." Joe leaned his forehead against hers. "I swear, I will make sure we get through this. Better than that, we'll come out on top of this. They haven't broken us and they can never break us."

"I hate feeling so needy," She whispered faintly. "But I can't do this without you. Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do if you left me."

Joe brushed his lips against her. "I won't ever leave you, I promise."

* * *

The moonlight shining through the window was a pleasant change from the street lights that Joe was used to. It had to be about one or two in the morning. They had made love for hours, well into the night. He wanted to make Joleena feel so good that she forgot about everything else but him. Leaning up on one elbow, he watched her as she slept. Her face was buried in her pillow and there was even a small smile on her face.

"I guess I succeeded in making you forget." He chuckled softly. "You're completely out cold and I don't think it's from the marihuana."

Joleena was absolutely beautiful as she slept. Deep down Joe suspected that it was probably the first night she really slept since they got back from the island. He was partly proud, partly smug, but mostly relieved. He never thought he would see Joleena so desperate that she would turn to smoking weed just to find relief. It scared him.

Joe settled down into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise I'll always be there Joleena whenever you need me. Always."

**A/N- In case you didn't figure it out, Joleena bought the bong in the last chapter when she was in the club with Anna. Again, I do not condone the use of any drugs**


	13. A Small Case of Jealousy

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. The diamonds on her table clock seemed to mock her as the seconds ticked by. Her nail clicked on the desk in time with the ticking. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

A sudden knocking on the door frame startled Joleena enough her make her jump and a pillow exploded. She whirled around and saw Anna standing in the doorway. Disappointment washed over her but she forced herself to smile.

"Hey Anna," She tried to keep her voice calm. "Are you leaving now?"

Anna gave her a small nod. "Yeah, but I can stay until Joe comes if you want."

_Yes. Please don't leave me alone. _But Joleena forced herself to shake her head. "No. No. I will be alright. I don't need a baby sitter."

Anna mirrored her smile but her eyes were unsure. "Okay, because I really don't mind-"

"I told you it's fine. Enjoy the movies with your friends, _ma cherie_."

Anna gave her another smile and she was gone. Joleena was alone again. She glanced at the clock. It was five minutes past seven thirty which meant that Joe was twenty three minutes late, not counting the seventeen minutes it would take for him to drive over. Maybe Joe forgot about her. Maybe he changed his mind and no longer wanted to be with her. And how could she blame him? After all, she did almost kill him and his little sister.

"Ach! You are being ridiculous!" Joleena chastised herself with a shake of her head. "Joe's just running late, it doesn't mean he isn't coming."

To make herself feel better, she snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared. Hair- perfect, clothes- perfect, face... not perfect. There were two fine lines near her mouth and dark circles under her eyes.

"Nothing a little make up can't fix." She muttered. "But just to be sure..."

She unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse to display her breasts more prominently. Joe would be crazy not to want her. Still, just to be sure she applied a little extra strawberry lip gloss, his favorite flavor.

Joleena glanced at the clock again. Seven forty-two. She bit her thumbnail as her eyes strayed to the drawer in her desk. She had promised Joe that she would never use it again but the temptation was strong. The guy was right, it did take some of her stress away, but it made her act a complete fool and left her feeling horrible once the high wore off.

Joleena shook her head. "No, no. I bought that on a whim. I don't need it. I don't need it. I don't..."

Regardless, her hand wandered to the drawer. She had just picked it up when the door opened and she whirled around in surprise, quickly shoving it back into the drawer. She grinned when she saw Joe but her eyes widened a little when she saw he was leading Fina in by the hand. She tried not to noticed that their fingers were laced together.

"Hey," Joe said breathlessly. "I am so so sorry that I'm late sweetheart. I got stuck in crazy traffic. By the way, you don't mind that I brought Fina do you?"

Joleena shook her head. "Uh... of course I don't mind."

Joe smiled and nodded for Fina to sit on the couch. He then pulled Joleena in for a loving kiss.

"Mm, strawberries." He mummered against her lips. "My favorite."

Joleena giggled and pulled him into stronger kiss. Joe broke the kiss though when Fina failed to stifle an embarrassed giggle. He cleaned his throat and a light blush spread across his face.

"Um, maybe we should save some of this affection for later?" He said quietly. "I don't want to make Fina feel awkward."

"Whatever you want _mon amour._" Joleena forced herself to smile.

But as the three of them sat around her study room, Joleena couldn't help but feel a little irritated. She was trying to read the memoirs of one of the first female magicians but her eyes kept drifting over to Joe and Fina.

Fina was quizzing Joe on some of the things she had been teaching him. She was smiling at him in a way that inexplicably made Joleena feel tense. And Joe's attention was almost completely focused on Fina, giving those charming smiles of his. The image of their clasped hands made her own fingers clench around her book.

_No. _Joleena shook her head and tried refocusing on her book. _Don't be ridiculous, Joseph and Fina are just friends. Master and servant even. _

So even though Joleena would have much preferred it to be just her and Joseph, she would make due with having Fina around for at least one day.

Or two days.

Or a week.

Everyday single day whenever Joe came over he brought Fina as well. And it was starting to do more than annoy Joleena. By the end of two weeks she was ready to tear Fina's hair out. She tried not to show it, but when Fina and Joe laughed together, her wall clock shattered. And when Fina touched Joe's arm encouragingly, a pillow ripped itself in half. They thankfully didn't notice or they would think she was crazy.

"You know you're a really good teacher." Joe smiled at Fina. "How do know all this stuff?"

"Well I am a few thousand years old." Fina chuckled. "You tend to pick up on a few things."

"Or you could actually study magic like a true scholar." Joleena muttered under her breath.

There was a small silence and Joe gave her a weird look. Joleena felt her cheeks flame and went back to reading her book.

"Okay then," Joe shook his head and turned back to Fina. "Can you show me again how to access that magic map then again?"

"Of course sir."

Joleena mentally kicked herself. Making snide remarks was only going to make Joe annoyed with her and make sweet little Fina all that more appealing. Wait no...Joleena shouldn't think that way.

Fina was her friend not a rival. She felt a little better when Joe draped his arm around her shoulders and started playing with her hair. His phone started ringing though so he stopped his ministrations and answered it.

"Hello?" There was a slight pause and he stood up. "It's my parents, I'll be right back."

Joe left the room and there was an awkward silence in his wake. Joleena had to make herself not to glare at her. She was actually afraid to talk to her or else something not so nice might slip out. But of course, Fina being the absolute insufferable angel that she was, felt the need to have a conversation with her anyway.

"So Joleena, how are you?" Fina gave her a gentle smile. "Joe and I have been worried about you."

She reached for her hand, but Joleena pulled it away to take her pack of cigarettes out instead.

"Have you now?" Joleena snapped her fingers to create a flame. "So you two discuss me when I'm not around?"

"Well I wouldn't put it quite like that. Joe's just been really worried about you."

Joleena took a drag. "I don't see why he would tell you that. I'm perfectly fine."

"Really?" Fina leaned forward to take a closer look at her face. "Are you sure?"

Joleena blew a cloud of smoke directly in her face and smiled. "_Oui._"

Fina coughed and settled back onto her side of the couch. Great, now Joleena felt bad. Fina was only trying to help and she really was one of Joleena's only friends. But she was beginning to cut into her time with Joe and that was not acceptable. She stubbed out her cigarette and turned to her with a small smile.

"So tell me Fina, how are you and Fred doing?"

"We're fine I guess." Fina toyed with her bracelet. "We haven't been able to spend as much time together though. He has work and class and after Joe gets out of his class I'm usually teaching him."

"Well perhaps you should take time off from tutoring Joe." Joleena's smile became more genuine. "Tell him that you need to spend more time with Fred. How else will your relationship progress?"

Fina giggled. "I think the only progression left in our relationship is marriage. Fred's been talking about it on and off, but I'm not really sure-"

"Fred has talked about marriage?" Joleena's eyes widened in surprise and she grabbed Fina's hands excitedly. "When did this happen? Are you discussing any plans yet?"

Before Fina could answer though, Joe came back in and the conversation ended. And after giving Joleena a peck on the cheek he went right back to paying attention to Fina and their lesson. But that didn't matter because Joleena already working on a plan to get her _amour _back all to herself.


	14. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

Joe looked at the glittering jewels behind the glass cases and chewed his lower lip in thought. Diamond earrings or ruby earrings? The white gold tennis bracelet with sapphires or the woven gold cuff bracelet with embedded pearls? The possibilities seemed endless but unfortunately his bank account wasn't. Still, it was Joleena's 21st birthday soon and Joe wanted to get her something incredible.

"I don't know, Sam." He sighed scratching his head. "What do you think I should get her? ...Sam?"

He turned around and saw that his best friend wasn't even paying attention. Instead Sam was kneeling by his fussing kids' double stroller trying to dig two sippy cups out of the diaper bag.

"Sorry Joe, they've been cranky all day." Sam straightened up with a groan. "What were you saying?"

"Come on, Sam you promised to help me pick out a gift for Joleena. Her birthday is in less than a week and I'm freakin' out here!"

"Okay, okay calm down." Sam rolled his eyes. "Joleena's crazy about you and she knows you aren't rich. She's not going to get mad if you don't buy her an expensive gift."

Joe pursed his lips and looked back at the jewelry case. "It's not that she'll get mad, I just want to do something extra special for her. She's been through a lot this past year and you remember how awesome she made my birthday."

"Well if you want to do something special you could always..." Sam let his voice trail off and gestured towards the bridal case.

Joe heaved a weary sigh and stepped back. "I'm hungry. Let's head to the food court for some lunch."

"You know I'm right though." Sam said as they walked out of the jewelry store. "Joleena's been hinting for months that she wants you to propose to her. You saw how into Fred and Fina's wedding she was."

"That's because she's a control freak." Joe muttered under his breath. But still, he couldn't help but smile at how happy she was. It was almost like having the old Joleena back.

They reached the food court and Joe stayed at the table with the twins while Sam ordered them some food. Sammy finished with his juice cup and Joe grabbed it from him before he could drop it on the ground. Keiko made a noise and then purposely threw her cup on the ground, watching to see if Joe would pick it up too. Joe chuckled and held out his hand.

"Reverse." He said softly.

A green glow came over her sippy cup and floated gently back into her hands. Keiko shrieked in excitement and threw her cup down again. Joe made sure that no one was watching and repeated the trick. Now Sammy was babbling in excitement and gesturing to him as well.

Joe smiled. He absolutely adored doing little magic tricks for the twins. Their eyes would light up and they wouldn't stop smiling for hours afterwards. It was everything Joe had loved about doing magic before everything got so serious.

"You're so lucky." He said as Sam came back with their food. "I can't wait to have kids of my own."

"Well that might be a while if you don't hurry up and propose to Joleena." Sam took a bite of his salad. "If it's because you haven't got your degree or a full time job yet, just tell her. She'll understand."

"It isn't that, it's just-" Joe sighed and took a bite of his burger. "Look, can we just get back to figuring out what I'm going to do for Joleena's birthday? There has to be a way for me to make it special without proposing to her. What was the last thing you did for San-Li's birthday?"

Sam flinched and Joe immediately regretted asking.

"Er... I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's fine." Sam shrugged. "We didn't actually do anything that special. We went to dinner, came home, watched a movie, and then we... you know." A small blush spread across his face and he looked away. "Anyway, we couldn't do much else because we had the twins and Alex to look after."

"Hmm, there was a new restaurant Joleena wanted to try..." Joe suddenly snapped his fingers as an idea hit him. "But what if I cooked for her? I could make us a romantic candle light dinner. She'd love that!"

"You? Cook?" Sam scoffed and picked up a fussing Keiko. "You can barely make Pop Tarts without burning your fingers. That's why you have Fina remember?"

"Minor set back." Joe waved his hand dismissively. "I'm sure there's a spell book or two in Joleena's library that I can use."

"Are you sure you want to mess with that stuff? There's a reason why she keeps that room off limits."

"I'll be fine. I am the future Warp Wizard after all."

* * *

Joe waited until Joleena's hair appointment the next day before going over to her house so he could practice making her birthday dinner. Her and Anna's cars weren't in the drive way so he assumed that neither of them were home. He quickly made a mental note to ask Anna if she wouldn't mind making herself scarce the night of Joleena's birthday.

"Hello?" Joe called, opening the door with his key. "Anyone home?"

No answer. Good. Joleena might not be so happy with him if she knew what he was about to do. He went up the stairs trying to remember where her "secret" library was. Her regular study was down stairs and her magic library used to be hidden in the same room, but after the shadow couple broke into her house, Joleena had the magic library moved closer just in case.

His foots almost made no sound on the soft carpets but Joe still felt like a cat burglar sneaking through her house like this.

"Whatever," He mumbled to himself. "If I pull this off, Joleena will be so surprised and happy that she won't even think about asking how I did it."

The first two rooms were guest rooms and the third room looked like a regular sitting room. None of them looked like they had been used in a while. The next room looked like it was Anna's room. There were still open boxes here and there showing that she hadn't fully unpacked yet.

Joe quickly left that room and went into Joleena's room. He had to be especially careful here. Joleena was absolutely meticulous with her room and would definitely notice if Joe moved anything and didn't put it back. There was a small book case in the corner and he quickly checked it for spell books.

"Eh...old school books, magic history books, novels... diaries?"

Joe's curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help but open it. But he was disappointed to see that it was all in French. He could read a few words here or there but nothing juicy. The next book though, seemed a little out of place.

"_Starlight Seduction_?" Joe chuckled. "Who knew Joleena read trashy romance novels?"

He pulled it from the book case and there was a click followed by a soft hissing sound. Joe jumped up and saw the wall near the closet was parting to reveal a secret doorway.

"Bingo!"

Joe quickly went inside and found himself in a massive library filled with books and a large writing desk in the center. And in the middle of the writing desk was a large book.

"Wow, I can actually feel this room vibrating with magic." He whispered approaching the book on the desk. "Maybe this is a catalog or something."

When he tried opening the book though, it wouldn't budge. There wasn't a lock or anything on it so it must have some sort of magic seal thing. On instinct, Joe filled his hand with magic and when he touched it, it opened by itself revealing... blank pages.

"Oh great." Joe mumbled. "Now how am I supposed to find the right spell book?"

Suddenly, a yellow glow shone from the book and when Joe looked down he saw writing slowly appear.

_L__ibrum invenire velis_? Perfect! The book was asking him if he wanted to find a book. It was a good thing Fina taught him Latin while training him in time magic or Joe would never be able to find anything.

"Yes, um... _coquinandi ...alica books_?"

Okay so his pronounciation was still rocky but he got his point across. His words appeared on the page and started to glow. After a few seconds more writing appeared underneath.

_Septem results instituo. Vide qout velis? _

"Um... _omnes?_"

His words glowed green on the page and seven books came flying off the shelves and floating around him. These books were newer than some of the others and their titles were printed in elegant black script.

"Aha! Perfect!" Joe grabbed one and the others floated back on the shelves.

After closing the large book Joe quickly left Joleena's room and headed into the kitchen. After doing a quick read of a few recipies, he was reliefed to find that her fridge, cuppboards, and pantries were fully stocked with everything he needed. And even the spells didn't seem that complicated to figure out.

"Joleena, you're so going to love this." Joe said excitedly, rolling up his sleeves. "I'll make this birthday one you'll never forget."

* * *

On the day of her birthday Joleena spent most of the day with Anna giving Joe plenty of time to set up for her surprise. And it actually didn't take much work to convince Anna to spend the night with a friend. Joe practically locked himself in her house preparing _Soupe a L'oignon_,_ Cod Accras, _ _Magret de Canard, Ratatoiulle, _and for dessert chocolate covered strawberries.

Joe could barely pronouce half of what he made and he had even burned himself twice with fire magic trying to make it, but he knew that it would all be worth it when he saw Joleena smile. He even found a bottle of the champange they drunk on their last night in paris.

At seven o'clock he laid everything out in Joleena's living room, pulled out his cellphone, and dialed Joleena.

"_Bonjour _Joseph." She answered. "Sorry I haven't seen you all day. Anna has been running me _repandu_ all day. But I'm on the way home now."

"Awesome because I really, really want to spend the rest of your birthday with you." Joe smiled. "I'm just sorry it has to be a boring movie night in, but I kinda ran out funds at the last minute."

"Oh?" Joleena's tone seemed to lighten a bit and she giggled. "Well, I think I quiet night in is just what I need _mon amour_. I'll be home in ten."

"Awesome! See you soon _ma aime_."

Joe hung up and surveyed the room. Just a few more finishing touches and it would be more than perfect. He snapped his fingers and a carpet of red rose peteals appears as well as lit candles. With the lights off the the glow from the candles filling the room, it looked like a scene from a romantic movie.

The front door opened and Joleena called out for him. Stifling a laugh he stood behind the living room door and waited.

"Joseph?" She called coming closer to the living room. "Are you here?"

She came into the living room without noticing him and gasped when she saw the glow of the candles. Joe snuck up behind her and leaned close to her ear.

"Surprise." He whispered. "Ha-"

Joleena screamed and whirled around, firing a blast of her magic.

"Whoa!" Joe barely managed to duck and held his hands out. "Joleena wait! It's me! It's Joe!"

Joleena gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Joseph!? _Je se desole! _I thought-"

"No, no it was my fault. I totally wasn't thinking." Joe sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "After you were attacked, it makes sense that you would be more... sensitive to suprises."

"Yes. It has been... difficult for me to cope." She said quietly.

"Well forget all that." Joe smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Because tonight, I'm going to make you forget everything bad that's ever happened to you."

He led her over to the dinner he prepared and smiled harder when he saw Joleena's eyes light up and her frown disappear. Joe gestured for her to sit down and he sat down next to her, pulling the bottle of champange towards them.

"You did all this?" Joleena whispered. "How? I didn't even know you could cook."

"I'm a fast learner." Joe winked, pouring some of the gold bubbly liquid into her glass. "And like I said, I want to make your 21st birthday special."

Joleena flashed him another smile and they started eating. Joe was both relieved and surprised that the food turned out great. And the champange tasted just as wonderful as Paris itself. They ate and poured themselves glass after glass until the first bottle was empty and Joe produced another one. And then another one.

"I still can't believe you cooked this, Joseph." Joleena slurred taking another bite of food. "Did you use a localization spell from The Book?"

"No, not exactly." Joe chuckled. "Look sweetheart, will you just relax and enjoy your birthday dinner?"

Joleena pouted and it was the cutest thing Joe had ever seen. Her lips were so soft and round like every delicious curve on her body. He reached out and caressed her cheek, needing to touch her skin. Satin. Chocolate satin with a hint of red from the alcohol. Joleena sighed in contentment and nuzzled his arm, accientally moving his sleeve to reveal his bandaged burn.

"What's this?" She pulled down his sleeve further and gasped. "Did you get this from cooking?"

"Don't worry about that." Joe pulled his sleeve down and reached for her again. The champange was definitely having an effect on him. "Now get the hell over here so I can give you another birthday gift."

"A gift?" Joleena grinned. "You mean like a present?"

Joe grinned and brushed his lips against hers. "Something like that."

He captured her lips in an eager kiss. It had been a while since they had been alone like this. While Joleena had been planning the wedding she wanted no distractions from Joe and had practically locked him out of her room. But now tonight was the perfect opportunity for them to get... reaquainted. Joe felt almost desparate for her as he deepened the kiss and when Joleena let out a small moan he knew she felt the same.

They shifted until they were laying on the floor and Joe used his magic to pull the dish of chocolate covered strawberries closer. He picked one up and used it to draw a trail of chocolate down her neck and across her collarbone. His tongue followed, hungry for both the chocolate and the taste of her skin. Joleena moaned and slipped her hands up his shirt, caressing his chest and stomach. He repeated the process making a zig zag pattern across the exposed area of her chest and up her throat.

Joe sat up to remove his shirt and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Joleena smiled at him, her brown eyes hazy with desire and champange. Breathtakenly beautiful. A powerful soceress. An elegant woman. She was everything Joe ever wanted in his dream girl and more. And he was going to cherish every inch of her until she begged him to move in with her.

"You're so incredible." He whispered, trailing chocolate up her stomanch and over her breasts. "And I'm going to make you feel so good tonight and every single night that we're together."

Joleena's giggle turned into a moan as Joe cleaned up the chocolate with his tongue and mouth. Her moans got louder when his lips reached a spot right below her ear and he started to suck on the sensitive skin.

"I assume that this is a prelude to my birthday gift?" Joleena voice came out in a moan as she ran her nails down his back.

"This is your gift." Joe smiled and moved his hand up her skirt. She trembled as his fingers traced a path up along her inner thigh. "Me making love to you all night long."

Joleena stiffened under him and stopped his hand. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Joe pulled back to look at her. "I... thought that this would be romantic and... sexy."

"Just dinner and sex?" Joleena said quietly. "That's... all you have planned for tonight?"

Joe sat up and felt both embarssed and frustrated. "Really great dinner and mind blowing sex. You know I can't do that much, Joleena. I'm not exactly wealthy right now, but I am trying."

Joleena bit her lip and looked away. They both sat in awkward silence, the effects of the alcohol quickly wearing off. Joe's embarassment was also being quickly replaced by frustration. Where did he go wrong? The dinner was great, she didn't find out about the spell books, and her moans said that she was enjoying the sex part. And Joleena already knew that he wasn't rich enough to do something extra special. So what the heck was she expecting?

Joe looked up to confront her and finally noticed that Joleena was staring at her left hand with a forlorn expression on her face. Oh. That's right. Joleena was expecting a marriage proposal. And she had probably been expecting one since Fred proposed to Fina. Joe had to tell her. He had to tell her about his vision before she left him thinking that he didn't her enough to marry her!

"Uh... Joleena I-"

Joleena suddenly pressed her lips against his, preventing him from speaking.

"Shut up." She whispered. There was a small smile on her face but her eyes were unreadable. "Shut up and let's go upstairs to my room so we can finish celebrating my birthday."

"Are you sure-"

"Shhh. I said shut up Joseph. Do what I say or I'll get angry."

Joe shut up quickly, not wanting to risk pissing her off. He was actually considering leaving. But then Joleena stood up and let her blouse fall off her body and she untied her skirt letting that fall to the floor as well. Joe's desire sparked up again seeing her in nothing but a pair of lacy black underwear. He could still see the left over trail of chocolate on her skin.

"Well?" She asked toying with her bra strap. "Are you coming?"

Joe jumped up and he pulled her into his arms with a large grin on his face. He was already imaging all the different ways he was going to make her scream his name.

"I hope you aren't too tired." He said in a low voice. "Because we might be up all night tonight."

Joleena smiled and looked away. "Whatever you want _mon amour._"


	15. The Beginning of Even Greater Things

"And with these honors, we the Grand Magic Council now officially declare you the Warp Wizard."

Joe stayed in his kneeling position as each Council Member bestowed their blessing upon his head. He could feel his eyes burning with his own time magic and resisted the urge to rub them. Earlier Joleena had informed him that his normally dark green eyes were now bright green. Even without The Book being whole he could still feel strong, unwavering time magic brewing within him.

"Warp Wizard Joseph."

Joe resisted the urge to grin and raised his head to find King Apollo standing in front of him, holding a large golden sword. "

"It is now my honor," the King continued, "to now knight you as a Golden Knight of Syrania."

There were looks of shock and surprise behind the king as he laid the flat of his sword against Joe's shoulders.

"Thank you, your highness." Joe rose slowly, feeling heavy from all the cloaks and jewelry on him. "I will serve my position faithfully."

Outside of the throne room, he met up with Joleena, Anna, and his Uncle Joe.

"Oh, _je suis si fier de toi!_" Joleena cried throwing her arms around him.

"_Merci beacuoup, ma aimee._" Joe kissed her forehead then smirked at Anna. "Jealous?"

"Pfft, hardly." Anna rolled her eyes. "I just became an official oracle. You're not that cool."

"Well I think its marvelous Joseph." Uncle Joe wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye. "I'm so proud of both my niece and nephew. It does my heart good to see you two full-fledged magicians."

Joe smiled. "Thanks to you Uncle Joe."

"Yes, well," Uncle Joe cleared his throat and his voice became thick with emotion. "If you all will excuse me, I believe they're swerving my favorite roast in the reception hall."

He walked away quickly from them, still wiping at his eyes.

"So," Anna started, "what's going to happen to Mad Jack and Antonia?"

"Jack and Antonia were deported to a secure facility this morning." Joleena said. "Turns out Joseph's little display completely scared Mad Jack into submission and the pillar of light burned off half of Antonia's face. I think they'll both be out of commission for a while."

Anna nodded, but bit her lip anxiously. "And… what about us? Without The Book being in one piece… we can't go home anymore can we?"

Joe put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll make a home here. The three of us, together. Joe the Warp Wizard and his two, less powerful, assistants."

Joleena and Anna exchanged glances then burst out laughing.

"But first," Joe tilted Joleena's face towards his and kissed her lips. "We have a wedding to plan."

* * *

As it turned out, Joe's new Warp Wizard and Golden Knight status put him leagues above a lot of people, including Sir Eadburt. And with Joleena inheriting Mr. Beauchene's old position, her rank had also gone up considerably. So it was next to nothing to force Christophe and Eadburt to sign the divorce papers that would set Joleena free from her marriage. Neither Christophe nor Sir Eadburt looked happy about it, but neither of them had a choice either.

The day after it was signed, Joe and Joleena started planning out their own wedding. They sat in a room with the King, his staff of clerks, and Joleena's father's clerk (now her clerk) Jasper in order to plan the next step of their lives. King Apollo offered to throw it and finance himself, but Joleena had politely declined.

"Your offer is indeed generous your Highness." Joleena said politely. "But… I think I'd rather keep it simple. Unless Joseph would rather…"

"I'm good." Joe waved his hand dismissively. "All I need is you _ma amiee."_

"If you two wish." King Apollo nodded to his clerk who scribbled down the notes. "There's also the matter of your lodgings here in Syrania, your entourage, and of course the young man Damien."

"Entourage?" Joe echoed in confusion.

"A personal retinue of soldiers to help aid in your duties and servants to aid in running your household." The king explained patiently. "I give you full leave to choose whoever you wish and you are free to travel anywhere within the magic world."

"There's also the matter of your estate Lady Joleena." Jasper spoke up. "Your father's estate and his holdings were all willed to you."

"Give it to Joseph." Joleena said quietly. "I have no need of any of it."

Joe laid his hand on top of hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." And that was all that Joleena said about it.

"There's also the matter of your home where you'll be staying when you're here in Syrania." King Apollo continued. "I own a cottage a distance away from the palace. You would be able to reside there in privacy and seclusion, receiving only those you wish to receive."

"That sounds great to me," Joe smiled at Joleena. "All I need is the queen of my heart by my side."

"_Moi aussi mon amour._" Joleena said then kissed him.

* * *

Once the papers were signed and everything was set for them, Joe and Joleena traveled to the country side for their wedding. They met in a lone chapel with a preacher presiding over the ceremony and a choir to sing for them. In attendance were King Apollo, his family, Jasper, Damien, Anna and Uncle Joe.

Joe stood at the front of the alter in a tuxedo, fully decked out with all the ornaments of a knight and a Warp Wizard. He felt uncomfortable with all the tinsel, but he was bearing it the best he could.

Suddenly, the doors in the back opened and Joe caught his breath. Joleena was swathed in a simple yet beautiful white grown. There were diamonds embedded into the trailing hem of her dress and a rope of seed pearls around her throat. A crown of white flowers graced her head instead of a veil and her hair tumbled freely down her back. There was a matching bouquet of white flowers in her hand.

Joe felt tears prick his eyes and saw Joleena's eyes were glistening as well as she met him at the alter.

"Dearly beloved," The priest began, "we are gathered here today to unite Sir Joseph Arthur and Lady Joleena Beauchene in holy matrimony under the eyes of God. From this day forth they shall share their lives together in sickness or in health, through richer or poorer, through good or through bad, until death do them part. Sir Joseph, do you take Lady Joleena to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Joe said without hesitation.

"And do you, Lady Joleena, take Sir Joseph to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Joleena smiled.

"Then with the power invested in me, by God above and King Apollo in Syrania, I now declare you-"

"Man and wife!" King Apollo interrupted with a loud cheer. "Kiss the bride Sir Warp Wizard!"

Joe chuckled and obediently kissed Joleena deeply on the lips. And with that kiss, he felt like the rest of his life was just beginning.


	16. A Rose In A Blizzard

If superheroes were on call and had to deal with politics, that would sum up Joe's current role as Warp Wizard. Even though The Book no longer worked and he couldn't travel though time, Joe was still plenty powerful. So various kings, rulers, and villages summoned for his help when dealing with evil wizards, monsters or even natural disasters. Not to mention threats of civil war or political upheavals. If there was a problem Warp Wizard Joe was expected to solved it.

It almost would have been too much if it wasn't for his family.

Anna always traveled with him, even to the most dangerous of situations, and followed his every move, supporting him each step of the way. And Damien, who Joe had trouble trusting at first, was a big help to him in organizing and keeping a level head. But the one Joe had to thank the most was his beautiful, wonderful wife Joleena, who stood by his side no matter what and would follow him into Hell if he asked.

But there was some things that he had to put his foot down on.

"No, absolutely not Joleena." Joe said sternly. "You're not going and that's final."

He was standing in the front yard of their house as Damien and his men packed travel trunks and supplies into a train of caravans. The journey would take at least three weeks and they would have to stay for around a month, so Joe wanted to make sure they were prepared.

Joleena frowned and crossed her arms. "And just why not? I followed you everywhere else your duties called you, why not now?"

"Um, maybe because you're pregnant?"

Joleena pouted and looked away. "I'm only three months gone, Joseph."

Joe could only chuckle and shake his head. They had both been ecstatically happy when she realized that she was carrying their first child. The baby bump was only just beginning to show through her dress. They hadn't even been married a full year, but they were already going to have a baby.

"Joseph," Joleena said softly, looking at him from under her eyelashes, "you are my husband, I'm supposed to be by your side no matter what remember?"

"Oh don't give me that look." Joe laughed and drew her into his arms. "I'm going to a land of endless snow and ice. It would be way too cold for you in your delicate condition."

"Ah! Well I have the perfect solution then. Damien, pack my fur cloaks and wool dresses!"

"Yes ma'am!' Damien immediately stopped what he was doing and started to head into the house.

"Damien no, she isn't going!" Joe called back.

"Yes sir!" Damien changed course and began to head back.

Joleena glared at her husband. "Damien, you don't answer to him, you answer to me. Now go pack my things."

"Yes ma'am."

"Damien, I command you not to."

"Yes sir."

"Damien, you obey me not him."

"Yes ma'am."

"Damien, no."

"Damien, yes!"

"I'm going to see if Anna needs help!" Damien yelled loudly and practically ran into the house.

Joleena huffed and stepped away from Joe. "See what you did? You've flustered the poor boy."

"Joleena, I really don't think you should go." Joe groaned. "This trip will probably take three months. Do you really think you should be in the middle of frozen nowhere for that long?"

"Three months isn't that long _mon amour_." Joleena smiled knowing that she had won. "We'll be there and be back home well before the baby's due, you'll see."

* * *

Six Months Later:

Snow. Nearly endless snow as far as the eye could see. The village was actually only a few miles away but the icy fog made it nearly invisible in the fading light. And here Joleena was almost nine months pregnant standing ankle deep in the snow watching her husband and the men pack up to leave. Just as they were finishing with one village dispute, a dangerous crisis nearby needed Joe's immediate attention.

"Promise that you'll be back soon?" Joleena pouted.

"As soon as I can." Joe grabbed her hands and breathed on them in an attempt to warm her thickly gloved hands. "I hate having to leave you like this, but it's too dangerous to take you with me. I shouldn't be more than a week though."

"Hopefully less." Joleena sighed. "I can't believe you expect me to give birth in this _paume_ _la terre de glace_."

Joe chuckled. "It's your own fault you know. You insisted on coming with me even though I told you not to."

"Well _pardon moi_, but I did not expect the village chief to delay for three months! We should have been home well before the baby's due!"

"Well now it's too late and it'd be too dangerous for you to travel so late in your pregnancy." Joe kissed her forehead. "_Tout ira bien ma amour_."

"Mr. Warp Wizard!" Damien called. "We're ready to leave whenever you are sir!"

Joe nodded to him and drew Joleena in for a deep kiss. He laid his hand against her stomach and as if on cue the baby kicked within her. Joleena grunted in pain. The baby's kicks were becoming stronger as the due date neared.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave Damien with you?" Joe asked. "He's useful but I definitely don't mind leaving him behind."

Joleena raised an eyebrow. "You mean, leave him behind with Anna while I'm incapacitated?"

"On second thought, I'll be back soon."

Joleena giggled and Joe gave her one last kiss before leaving. She waved good bye to him and watched the sled drive away.

He was barely gone a week when she felt a powerful kick from inside her and suddenly, her thighs were soaked. A second later the pain hit her and she fell to knees. Her labor pains had started.

They set up a make shift birthing tent in the middle of camp. A fire was lit in the corner fireplace and several maids and native midwifes sat around chatting, knitting and waiting. Joleena laid on a large bed loaded with pillows and blankets. She wore a simple night gown and had a fur shawl wrapped around her shoulders to prevent her from getting chilled. Anna sat next to her on a stool holding her hand. Night had fallen but the men had still not returned.

"Is Joe back yet?" Joleena panted, trying to breathe through the pain.

"I'm sure he and Damien are on the way now." Anna said soothingly. "We sent a messenger owl when your water broke."

Another contraption hit Joleena and she cried out in pain. It had been nearly twelve hours since her water broke and twelve hours past the time when Joe and the others would be back Their baby was about to be born whether or not his or her father was there to witness it.

A midwife peaked beneath the blanket that covered Joleena's spread legs and nodded. "_Laps on peaaegu siin . Lihtsalt veidi kauem_."

Joleena looked at Anna in confusion. "W-what did she say?"

"The baby is almost here. Just a little longer." Anna translated. "I'll tell you when she wants you to push. Just try to relax okay?"

"Oh _oui, oui_ if that's all I have to do!" Joleena laughed hysterically. "Just relax while this baby tears me apart!"

She shrieked as another strong contraption tore through her. Not since she was tortured by the Tenebrosi had Joleena felt so much pain. Her entire lower half felt like it was being torn in two. Nausea and pain alternated in her stomach and her head felt like it was about to exploded. Anna called for a bowl of water and dropped a few dried springs of lavender into it. She then soak a cloth in it and gently wiped Joleena's face and neck. The scent soothed Joleena a little, but the contraptions refused to let up.

Suddenly the tent burst open and Joe rushed in. He immediately ran to the other side of Joleena and clutched her hand in his.

"I got here as soon as I could sweetheart." He panted breathlessly. "Some of the men got injured and one of the sleds-"

"I don't care Joseph!" Joleena shrieked in pain.

"Almost be time!" The midwife said, ducking between Joleena's legs again. "Water! Towels!"

Two native woman got the supplies and knelt by the midwife. She folded the blanket back over Joleena's knees and knelt down between Joleena's legs.

"_Lukkama_!" She yelled.

"Push!" Anna translated.

Joleena screamed and pushed with all her might. She felt nothing by even more pain, but the midwife nodded in approval.

"_Lukkama_!"

"Push!"

Joe gripped her hand tightly on one side and Anna gripped her other hand. Joleena clutched on to them like they were a life line and heaved. This time she felt something give, but still no relief from the pain.

"_Lukkama!"_

"Push!"

Joleena screamed and pushed with all her might. There was a bright flash of rose colored light, and suddenly the air was filled with another high pitched cry. She opened her eyes and saw Anna helping the middle swaddle a squirming blood covered bundle. All the other native women had fallen on their faces, bowing low.

"It's a girl!" Anna yelled, smiling with tears in her eyes. "Joleena, you just gave birth to a little baby girl!"

"You did it sweetheart." Joe's voice was thick with emotion as he kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

The baby continued to wail so Anna and the mid wife quickly cleaned her, swaddled her in clean, dry blankets, and gently placed her in her mother's arms. Joleena gasped as the baby's weight settled into her arms. She was small, but so incredibly real and tangible. Her skin was a dusky brown with a pouty mouth and small nose. As she realized she was laying in her mother's arms, the baby's wailing slowing turned into whimpers and she slowly opened her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of dark green with flecks of purple.

"She's so beautiful." Joleena whispered in awe. "And so… perfect."

"She is a Beauchene." Joe chuckled and reached his finger out to her. The baby yawned and her hand moved around until it found Joe's finger. Her little fist clutched it and held on tightly.

"She's also an Arthur." Joleena reminded him. "What shall we name her?"

"I'm fine with whatever you pick."

Joleena smiled down at her daughter, considering. The baby's eyes began to slowly drift shut again only to open up and look back at her and Joe. There was a rosy tint to her dark cheeks and Joleena remembered the flash of light at her birth.

"Joanna Rose Arthur." Joleena decided. "Our _petite rose._"

"Beautiful." Joe smiled. "Just like her mother."

* * *

They waited until Joleena and the baby were strong enough to travel before heading out again. During the three week journey home, Joe had all but ordered Joleena to stay in a separate coach completely covered in blankets in furs in order to keep her and Joanna warm. Joe was now a father and felt the full weight of responsibility. Anna had to practically force him not to stop the entire train every time he heard Joanna cry. That didn't stop him from checking on her and her mother every hour on the hour though.

After more than two weeks of travelling they finally crossed into warmer climate and decided to water the horses at the first running river, and refill their own water supply. Joleena stepped out to stretch her legs and left Joe alone with their baby. Joe sat in the coach and unswaddled some of Joanna's many layers so she could stretch and work out her limbs. Her freckles were just beginning to show up and when her eyes opened she seemed to regard Joe with some kind of recognition.

"Hey sweetheart," Joe grinned. "I'm your daddy. Do you remember me?"

Joanna's rose bud mouth worked until her lips parted into a clumsy smile. Joe gasped in amazement. So far Joanna had only smiled at Joleena. Joe felt tears prick his eyes.

"You do remember me don't you?" He cooed. "That's because you're my smart little girl and daddy loves you very much. Yes I do. Yes I do."

"Joanna's awake!?" Anna burst in excitedly and began crowding Joe. "Oh! Oh! Let me hold her! Let me hold her!"

"No way! Get your own kid!" Joe elbowed her away and held Joanna closer.

"Oh come on, you've had her forever!" Anna whined. "I've barely got to hold her. She's my niece."

"And she's my _daughter_. So there, I win!"

Joanna's smile disappeared and she began to make fussing noises. Joe immediately lowered his voice and began gently rocking her until she settled down again.

"See, that proves I should hold her." Anna whispered but she settled for leaning against Joe's arm and watching him hold Joanna. Joanna looked back and forth between them focusing on their faces. Her little arms made vague motions as she got used to not being completely wrapped up.

"They would have loved to see her." Anna suddenly said in a somber tone.

Joe nodded wordless. He didn't have to ask who Anna met. There was no communication what so ever with the normal world so Joe couldn't even send his parents a message that they were now grandparents. Joe had never even told them about The Book or anything. And now maybe it was too late.

"Can I hold her now?" Anna whispered.

Joe sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But only for a second. One second."

Anna nodded and held out her arms eagerly. Joe gave Joanna one more smile before gently and carefully placing her in her aunt's arms.

"Watch her head!" Joe hissed sharply.

"I got her, I got her." Anna adjusted Joanna in her arms and smiled down at her. "Hey Jo-Jo, do you remember Auntie Anna?"

Joanna's eyes flickered around Anna's face before giving her another clumsy smile. Joe instantly felt a wave of jealous wash over him.

"Okay, time's up." He said, taking Joanna out of her arms again.

"Oh that's so not fair!" Anna huffed in annoyance but allowed Joe to take the baby back.

"I don't care." Joe smiled down at his daughter. "Because she's my little girl."


	17. Coming Home Again

Even though her entire life had been constructed for her, Joleena never really thought about her own future. She just knew to practice her magic, obey her family, and everything would turn out according to their plan. But then she met Joe and everything changed. Some of it were for the better, some of it were for the worst. For the first time, she knew what real love was, but she had been tortured and brainwashed into nearly killing her friends. And worse of all, her father, the person she had trusted the most in the world and who guided her through everything, had been banished from the magic world right before The Book was destroyed.

But despite everything that had gone wrong in her life, Joleena felt like her life was finally perfect. As Mrs. Joseph Arthur, Joleena felt like life was actually worth living. She had a husband whom she loved and who loved her in return, a sister-in-law who was her best friend, an apprentice who was quickly becoming her confidant, and an adorable daughter who brought light with her smile.

Yes, everything was perfect… until it all changed.

* * *

Joleena woke up just as the sun was beginning to rise. Living in Syrania without electricity or alarm clocks often meant waking up with the sun. She didn't mind, though. As she opened her eyes she saw Joe still asleep next to her. His mouth was wide open as he snored into the pillow. Joleena giggled and gently ran her fingertip down the bridge of his nose. Her husband mumbled something in his sleep but didn't wake up. He had been up the past few days studying the remains of The Book and keeping her up all night.

Joleena slowly detangled her legs from his and slipped on her gown and a robe. Trying to be as quiet as possible she left their room and headed to their daughter's room. Joanna was easily the most precious being in Joleena's life. She smiled and laughed more than she ever cried, even as a baby. She had turned three only a few weeks ago, but Joleena could already feel magic brewing within her.

"Hey sweetie," Joleena called softly, going into her room, "are you awake yet, darling?"

There was no answer from the tiny bed and when Joleena peeled back the blankets, she saw that the bed was completely empty. Joleena fought back her initial wave of panic. Sometimes Anna would sneak off with Joanna before Joe could keep her to himself, but Anna wasn't due back for another week,

"It's okay, calm down," Joleena mumbled to herself. "She has been learning how to walk recently… but where can she possibly go?"

Joleena practically ran out of the room and headed downstairs. "Damien! Have you seen-"

She stopped when she reached the kitchen. Damien, up earlier than anyone, as usual, was leaning over the counter kneading a ball of dough. And next to him was Joanna, standing on a stool, kneading a much smaller ball of dough.

"Good job Joanna." Damien smiled at her softly. "I think you're the best little assistant bread maker I've ever had."

"Bread! Bread! Bread!" Joanna yelled happily.

Joleena smiled in relief and felt her heartbeat return to normal. Joanna's little fists were buried in the dough and she was covered head to toe in flour. Her freckles peaked out from among the white patches. She looked more and more like Joe every day.

"Are you having fun darlings?" Joleena smiled walking up to them.

"Mommy!" Joanna whirled around so fast that she nearly fell off the stool, but one smooth motion Damien lifted her off the stool and set her down.

As soon as her little feet touched the ground, Joanna ran straight into Joleena's arms. She giggled happily as Joleena scooped her up and held her tightly.

"Good morning ma'am." Damien greeted her politely. "She was just helping me get breakfast started. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine." Joleena wiped some of the flour off her daughter's cheeks. "I hope she didn't wake you up."

"I was already up." Damien placed the loaves in the oven and wiped his hands on a towel. "Is there anything I can assist you with, ma'am?"

Joleena smiled and kissed her daughter's nose. "No, but I think I'll give this little one a bath. Would you like that sweetie?"

"Bath!" Joanna patted her cheeks, leaving smudges of flour on her face as well. "Mommy dirty!"

Joleena laughed and carried her daughter upstairs to the bathroom. The king had allotted them maids and servants, but with their magic Joe and Joleena didn't really have the need for them. After Joleena filled the tub with soap and warm water, she got in with Joanna in her arms. Her daughter splashed in the water happily while Joleena sat behind her and washed her hair. It was already long, thick, and curly like her own hair.

Once they were both clean and dressed, Joleena took them into her bedroom. The bed was empty meaning that Joe had already gotten up and was probably already holed up in his study room.

"Daddy must be doing something important today." Joleena said using her magic to fix the bed again. "Shall we practice our magic Joanna?"

"_Oui_! _Oui_!"

Joanna eagerly ran to the high four poster bed and struggled to climb on top of it. Joleena chuckled. Ever since she turned two Joanna had more than expressed her love of magic. With a wave of her hand, Joleena created a magic current to gently lift Joanna onto the bed. She sat down as well and pulled her into her lap.

"Okay, close your eyes _ma petite cherie_, and focus your breathing." Joleena said softly.

Joanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was still squirming a little, though. Joleena smiled. Working with her daughter reminded her so much with working with Anna in the beginning. She had been just as eager and just as full as energy too.

Joleena waited until Joanna became still before closing her own eyes and focusing her magic. Her magic awakened her daughters, making Joanna giggle.

"It tickles." She laughed.

"Shh, that means it's working."

Joanna did her best to smother the rest of her giggles. Slowly a light, the purple-pink magic began to gently emanate from Joanna's upturned palms. It wasn't showing up yet, but Joleena could sense the time magic also brewing within her.

"Mommy," Joanna whispered after a while, "will I be a magician like you and daddy one day too?"

"_Oui_, when you're older _ma cherie_." Joleena whispered back. "Now hush, there's no talking when meditating."

Joleena mediated with her daughter for about an hour until she felt Joanna's head drop back against her stomach. She opened one eye to see her daughter fast asleep. Because she was so young, meditation and magic often took a lot out of Joanna.

Gently, Joleena lifted Joanna out her lap and laid her on her pillow. Joleena herself sat at her desk in the corner and started answering letters from petitioners.

Everything was going as normal. A quiet, domestic household. Anna coming home early had been a nice surprise and Joleena looked forward to spending some time with her.

But then the green mist began swirling throughout the house and blew Joleena's quiet, domestic life away.

"What?" Joleena asked her husband, completely dumbfounded. "What are you saying _mon amour_?"

"I'm saying that we can go home now." Joe continued to grin and took Joanna out of her arms. "You're going to finally see where your daddy came from Joanna!"

"Is that where your mommy and daddy are?" Joanna asked curiously.

"And my best friends too. Remember when I told you about Sam and Fred and all the adventures we had when we were kids?"

"I can't believe it," A slow smile began to spread across Anna's face. "We're finally going to see our parents again."

"I suppose we can visit for a little while…" Joleena started to say but Joe shook his head.

"Visit? Joe laughed. "No sweetheart, we're going to home to stay."

Joanna cheered excitedly and Joe took her upstairs with him to start making plans with Anna following. Joleena could only stand mutely, her head and stomach spinning. Back to the normal world. Back to a world without magic. Back to where her father was, no longer the man he used to be. Probably not even her father anymore. Weak, sick, empty. If he's even alive anymore.

Joleena distantly felt Damien's strong hand grip her elbow and he gently helped her sit down on the stairs. His anxious face peered into hers and his lips moved but it took her a while to hear what he was saying.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay." Damien repeated gravely. "You looked like you were about to faint."

Joleena lips her dry lips and shook. "N-no, I'm alright. Just a little surprised that's all."

She tried to stand up again but the floor swayed underneath her and Damien pushed her back down again. He peered closely at her face as if to read her normally placid expression.

"You're not happy about going back are you?" He asked perceptively.

Joleena shook her head and a ready smile formed on her lips but tears slipped down her face regardless. Her mouth quivered and she finally hung her head and let the tears fall. She didn't want to go back. She had lost everything there and this was her only home. Damien crouched in front of her and took her trembling hands in his.

"If you wish to stay ma'am, I will gladly stay behind with you." He whispered.

Joleena shook her head and her voice came out hoarse. "I can't leave Joe and Joanna behind and going to the normal world could be a fresh start for you."

Damien shrugged as if the idea of no longer being judged by others meant nothing to him. "My first and only loyalty is to you, ma'am."

"No." Joleena stood up and wiped the remaining tears off her face. "I-I'll talk to him. Perhaps I can remind him that our place is here."

Her stomach was still fluttering as she walked upstairs to her and Joe's bedroom. Joe was already packing their things while Joanna bounced excitedly on the bed. The newly formed Book was sitting on her desk, still glowing softly.

"Can Miss Fina really turn into aminals?" Joanna asked. "And is Miss SanLi really a pirate?"

"Yes and she's retired." Joe chuckled. "You know, Sam and San-Li have a little boy and a little girl that were your age when we left. They're probably seven by now."

"That means they're big kids!" Joanna yelled.

Joe finally noticed Joleena standing in the doorway and flashed her a smile that still had the power to melt her heart.

"Joseph," Joleena said coming into the room. "I was hoping we could talk before making any rash decisions."

Joe shrugged and turned to Joanna. "Sweetheart, why don't you go help Auntie Anna pack."

"Okay, daddy." Joanna carefully maneuvered herself off the bed and ran out of the room, calling Anna's name.

Joleena closed the door so they wouldn't be overheard. "I think you might be rushing things, _mon amour_."

"I can't help it, I'm just so excited." Joe laughed and pulled her into his arms for a tight him. "We're finally able to go home. I just can't stop saying it."

"Joseph," Joleena pulled back to look at his face. "I think we should stay, our place is here-"

"Our place is with our friends and family." Joe corrected her, his smile falling a little. "This was just temporary Joleena you know that."

"They need us here." Joleena said quietly. "You're the Warp Wizard remember?"

"Of both worlds. The Warp Wizard position started in the normal world."

"What about Joanna!?" Joleena's voice rose an octave and she forced herself to lower it again. "Joseph, Joanna was born in this world, she belongs in this world. What about her? What about her magic?"

"We'll still train her, she'll be fine. You grew up in the normal world too remember?" Joe sighed in exasperation but gave her a patient smile. "I know you're nervous, but you shouldn't be. It'll be an adjustment, but everything will be fine."

Joleena shook her head stubbornly. "It is more than an adjustment Joseph. You're uprooting our entire lives. And for what? What reason could you possibly have for wanting to leave Syrania?"

Joe's smile finally disappeared. "I miss my family and friends Joleena. I need them in my life."

"I thought you said you only needed me." Joleena whispered sadly.

Joe heaved another weary sigh and kissed Joleena on the forehead. "We're going back." He said firmly. "Everything will be fine."

He back to packing and Joleena just stood there watching him. For a strong moment, she felt her anger well up inside her. All she needed to do was show him just the edge of her temper and he would relent. But instead, Joleena felt the fight drain out of her just as quickly. Her shoulders sagged and she felt like just lying down.

"Whatever you say _mon amour_." She whispered.

"That's my girl," Joe smiled in relief. "Things will be fine, you'll see."

* * *

It took all of three weeks for Joe to notify the king and close out their remaining business in Syrania. Just like her father before her, Joleena was expected to continue serving Syrania from the normal world using Jasper as her embassy and head clerk. Joleena could barely speak as their home was packed into boxes and no one seemed to notice except for Damien. Joe and Anna were excited about seeing their parents again and Joanna was excited to see everyone else so excited and the flurry of activity going on around her.

On the day they were supposed to leave, many people came to see them off and Joleena couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. Joanna noticed and came over to her.

"Mommy, are you sad?" She asked.

Joleena noticed Joe staring at her too so she shook her head and forced a smile on her lips. "No sweetheart, mommy will just miss this place. That's all."

"Daddy says that we're going to see his mommy and daddy. Are your mommy and daddy there too?"

Joleena's throat constricted with more tears and all she could do was shake her head, Joe grabbed her hand and opened The Book with his other hand.

"Ready?"

No. "_Oui_." She said instead and felt her stomach twist.

Joleena picked Joanna up and held her tightly. The green mist shot out of The Book before Joe could even open his mouth. It swirled around them and their luggage, transporting them through time, space, and worlds.

They landed in the pile in Joleena's old bedroom, thankfully on her bed so no one was hurt. Joanna was trembling in fear in Joleena's arms but looked around curiously. Joleena looked around too.

"That's odd," She mused out loud. "Everything is almost exactly the way it was before we left. A little dusty but-"

Anna gasped. "Look!"

She was pointing at Joleena's alarm clock. The date showed in the top right-hand corner and the year read the same as when they left despite being gone for four years.

"Did you do this Joseph?" Joleena asked, but Joe shook his head.

"No, it wasn't me." Joe carefully looked The Book over and it suddenly leaped out of his hands. They watched as it bounced around the bed for a few moments before settling back in Joe's hands.

"I guess it's still unstable?" Joe shrugged it off and grinned. "I can't say I can complain."

"Can we go see mom and dad now?" Anna asked eagerly. "I have so much I want to tell them."

"Race you downstairs!" Joe jumped off the bed and practically ran out of the room.

Joleena glanced down curiously at Joanna who was still sitting her arms. Her eyes looked tired and she looked a little pale. Damien looked a little better but he too look nauseous.

"Mommy," Joanna said softly. "I feel dizzy."

"I know ma petite cherie," Joleena sighed and pulled her closer. "Mommy feels it too. The air is different here."

She was just about to suggest they take a nap when a strong wave of nausea took over her as well. She quickly handed Joanna off to Damien and fled into the bathroom.

* * *

The next week passed slowly in a clouded fog for Joleena. Joe arranged a big family dinner at his old house with his parents to introduce her as his wife and Joanna as their daughter. Joe's parents still seemed shocked, but they accepted Joleena readily enough and adored Joanna. Joanna spoke rapidly to her grandparents about herself and the magic world, and Joe and Anna spoke just as rapidly, often talking over each other in excitement.

The only ones who were quiet at the table were Joleena and Damien. Joleena picked over her food, barely tasting it and Damien kept looking at her in concern. She still felt sick and she couldn't tell if it was from being out of the magic world, the food, or something else. She felt awkward sitting at their table, even with their warm reception they gave her. To Joleena, Joe's parents might as well have been strangers and she couldn't summon up the energy to believe otherwise.

But that was nothing compared to meeting up with Joe's friends again. Fred and Sam practically ran into his arms and San-Li and Fina piled him with questions and praise. Everyone was impressed with Joe's Warp Wizard status, his adventures in Syrania and they were absolutely enamored by young Joanna. She even became fast friends with Keiko and Sammy. That just left Joleena to stand in the corner silently, feeling every second of her life tick by,

Even though Joleena's old townhouse was still under her father's name, there was still a level of dust everywhere. Thanks to the change in the air, Joanna had developed a sort of asthma so the five of them stayed in a hotel until the townhouse was thoroughly cleaned.

After about two more weeks they were finally able to start unpacking their things in the townhouse. Anna and Damien worked on their rooms while Joe and Joleena unpacked theirs. Joanna was at Sam and San-Li's apartment on a playdate.

As a teenager, Joleena's townhouse felt luxurious to her, but now she felt cramped and suffocated. But Joe smiled on, oblivious to her misery that she tried to hide from him. He hummed under his breath as he unpacked his things as well as hers. He had been unbearably happy this entire mom.

Joleena was just putting a row of books on her shelf when one of them fell and knocked over a picture frame. She swore under her breath when she heard the sound of broken glass and went to pick it up. It was a picture of her and her father, one of the only ones where they were both smiling and there was a large crack directly in the middle it.

"Dammit!" Joleena yelled throwing it across the room.

"Joleena!?" Joe's head snapped up, concern all over his face, but another wave of nausea hit her full force and she fled to the bathroom.

She began emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet just as Joe came in behind her. He leaned down to move her hair out of the way, but she angrily waved him away.

"Go away!" She choked out, feeling hot tears behind her eyes again. "I don't want you near me!"

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Joe said softly. "If it's the picture, we can always buy another frame."

"It isn't that." Joleena closed her eyes. "I'm... pregnant again."

"What?" Joe let out a surprised laugh, "But Joleena, that's great news! We planned on having more children anyway remember?"

"We also planned on staying in Syrania too remember!?" Joleena whirled on him furiously. "I hate it here! I hate having to hide our magic! I hate pretending that you're friends are my friends! I hate pretending to love your parents when I hardly know them! And I hate my father for leaving me alone!"

Bile rose in her throat at the tail end of her confession and she barely turned back to the corner in time to vomit again. Joe held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back soothingly, and Joleena felt too weak to stop him.

"I know things have been an adjustment for us lately." Joe whispered. "But I promise you'll get through this ma amour. This is just the hormones talking."

"It isn't the hormones." Joleena mumbled darkly. "Every time I feel happy, just for a few years, something always happens. I found out I nearly killed someone, I nearly lost my mind, I lost my father, and I now I lost the only place I ever felt at home!"

She began to weep and Joe continued to rub her back. Joleena felt disgusted with herself for letting her husband see her like this. Her father would be ashamed at the fool she was making of herself.

Joe waited patiently for her to stop weeping before speaking again. "You haven't lost your father. I know it feels that way, but he's still alive Joleena."

"He won't even remember me." Joleena whispered brokenly. "They wiped his memory of magic which includes me."

"He'll never forget you. He's your father and you'll always be his daughter." Joe said firmly. "His memory might be damaged and he may be weak, but your father loves you too much to ever forget you."

Joleena closed her eyes and allowed Joe to pull her into his lap. He began stroking her hair and gently rocked her in his arms.

"I'm scared." Joleena confessed silently.

"I know."

"Daddy will never be the same again. I don't think I can stand seeing him like that."

"I know." Joe repeated. "But you have to face that fear or you'll never forgive yourself either."

Joleena nodded silently. Joe was right. It was fear as well as guilt that had her feeling so morose as soon as Joe mentioned going back home.

"And I know you miss Syrania," Joe continued, "but over time, you'll learn to love this place just as much. And you'll always have Anna, Damien, Joanna, and me right by your side."

Again Joleena nodded though his words barely soothed her. She felt weak again like she could sleep for hours. She gently placed a hand over her stomach where her unborn child rested, her belly was just beginning to swell.

"Whatever you say _mon amour_." She whispered.


	18. Regaining What Was Lost

There was a tense silence in the car as Joe drove towards Oak Wood Hills, a gated assisted living community for the wealthy and well connected. It was also where Joleena's father was being taken care of for advanced Alzheimer's. It was the best excuse Mr. Beauchene's family to come up with for why Mr. Beauchene suddenly lost all of his memory and his severally damaged mental capacity. Apparently he was well taken care of in a large house with plenty of nurses and doctors taking care of him, thanks to the Beauchene family fortune and connections.

Joe had gone through a lot of trouble finding the information out from Mr. Beauchene's brother and his brother's wife, both trustees of Mr. Beauchene's estates and money until he… dies. It had taken a few weeks but Joe was finally able to convince Joleena to visit her father. He glanced over at his wife in the passenger seat. Joleena was staring out of the window, chewing her lower lip and twisting her fingers together. Joe's eyes drifted down to her stomach. At almost four months pregnant her stomach was just beginning to protrude under her sweater dress. Joe's brow creased in worry. Ever since they got back to New York and Joleena confessed that she was pregnant again, she had become quiet and anxious.

"Hey," Joe said softly, "It'll be okay. Sure things might be a little… awkward at first-"

"Awkward isn't quite how I'd put it Joseph." Joleena interrupted quietly.

She leaned her head against the cool glass of the window and didn't say anything more. Joe let out a long breath. All his attempts at finding a spell to reverse Mr. Beauchene's predicament but to no avail. Even Fina told him that she never even heard of any cure to having your magic and mind completely gutted. Joe would have done anything to repair the permanently damaged relationship between Joleena and her father.

After an hour's drive Joe finally pulled up to the outer gates of the community. He gave his name to the guard in the booth and was instructed to drive to the third unit on the left. Each unit was a large, two story home, connected in several long rows.

"Here we are." Joe said pulling up to unit three. He turned to Joleena who stared ahead of her anxiously, still twisting her fingers together. Her knuckles were white and bruises started to form where her rings cut into her skin. "Joleena?"

She started at the sound of his voice and finally seemed to come back to herself. Joleena looked at him, her eyes wide with fear, but she nodded.

"I'm ready." She whispered.

Joe nodded and got out to help her out of the car. Her feet were sluggish and yet she still walked with the same dignity that practically ran in her blood. Regardless, Joe kept a steadying hand on the small of her back lending her whatever support she needed.

The two of them were shown into the house by one of the live in house keepers and lead down the hall to Mr. Beauchene's sitting room. Joleena froze in the doorway and took in a sharp breath. Joe couldn't blame her for her reaction. Mr. Beauchene was nowhere near the powerful, intimidating man he used to be. He sat in a rocking chair with a large blanket around his legs, staring blankly out of the window.

"Now, try not to make any loud noises," the house keeper warned them, "he's having a good day today but he can easily get agitated."

Joleena continued to stare at her father with an uneasy expression on her face. "Is he… aware?"

"Well… yes and no." The house keeper glanced at Joe, his face full of sympathy. "He'll know you're there but he may not react or recognize you. I take it you're his daughter?"

"Yes." Joleena whispered tearfully. "I was."

The housekeeper nodded and moved over to Mr. Beauchene's chair.

"Sir?" He whispered gently. "You have visitors."

Slowly, Mr. Beauchene turned his head but didn't quite look at the housekeeper. And without a word, turned back to the window.

"She seems like a really nice lady." The housekeeper moved behind Mr. Beauchene's chair and turned him around to face them. "I think you'll enjoy talking to her."

Mr. Beauchene, his once strong jaw sagging and his once intimidating eyes vacant and glassy, didn't make any moves to indicate that he heard him. Joleena made a noise almost like a strangled sob and Joe immediately grabbed her shoulders in case she started to fall. He could feel her trembling and his concern immediately went to the baby she was carrying inside her.

"I'm right here, Joleena. I'm right here." Joe said firmly in her ear. "It's okay. Just take a deep breath and calm down. Think of the baby."

His words or his grip seemed to work in calming Joleena down. She slowly relax and stopped shaking. The housekeeper retreated to give them privacy with strict instructions for Joe to call him if anything happened. Joleena wordlessly sank into a chair facing her father and watched him form a long moment. The seconds ticked by slowly. After what seemed like an eternity, Mr. Beauchene lifted his gaze to meet his daughter's. His eyes were still void of emotion, but they flickered across Joleena's face taking her in.

"Hi daddy," Joleena whispered softly. "It's your daughter Joleena."

Mr. Beauchene didn't respond, but his eyes kept watching Joleena. Tears began to well up in her eyes and her lips trembled.

"I'm sorry this happened." She whimpered brokenly. "I'm so sorry daddy."

The tears began to flow down her cheeks as she cried silently as the while still watching her father. Not a single emotion or recognition showed on Mr. Beauchene's face. But slowly his hand twitched in his lap and slowly began to lift. Joe held his breath as Mr. Beauchene's withered and frail hand reached out at gently touched Joleena's shaking ones. Joleena gave a startled gasped and stared at her father with wide eyes.

"Daddy?"

Mr. Beauchene's eyes were still glassy but seemed to be slowly focusing on Joleena's teary face. His wrinkled mouth struggled to turn up into a small smile.

"Hello dear," He spoke in a hoarse, cracked voice, "It's too nice a day to cry. What's your name?"

Joleena's eyes widened in astonishment but she did her best to smile at him. "J-Joleena. What's your name?"

"Jeremy." The cloudiness in Mr. Beauchene's eyes seemed to clear a little as he stared at her. "You know, you look vaguely familiar. Have we met?"

More tears ran down Joleena's face as she nodded. "A long time ago. And… I'd like to get to know you again. If that's okay."

"Yes." Mr. Beauchene nodded and relaxed against his chair. "I would like that young lady."

* * *

A month later Joe found himself once again driving towards Oak Wood Hills. This time though, a very nervous Joanna was sitting in the back seat. Joe looked at her in the rearview mirror. Even at four Joanna bore a startling resemblance to her mother as she sat in booster seat, twisting her fingers together nervously. At her own insistence, she was wearing the prettiest dress she had in her closet in order to meet the illusive grandfather her mother had always seemed to reluctant to talk about.

"You're not nervous are you?" Joe asked his daughter.

Her big, dark green eyes met his lighter ones. "Is he nice?"

"Mmhm, and he's very excited to meet you." Joe smiled. "Your mommy talks to him about you every day."

"Is mommy there now?"

"Yep. Mommy's been going there every single day and now she wants you to meet him too."

Joanna regarded him seriously for a moment before asking her next question. "Is mommy happy now?"

Joe felt his hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter but relief swelled in his chest. "Yes. Mommy is happy now."

It had been more than a relief. Joleena finally seemed more like herself again, smiling and talking more. Joe knew it was because of her father. Every day either Joe, Damien, or Joleena herself would make the hour and a half trip to Oak Wood Hills to visit Mr. Beauchene. And while he didn't seem to regain any of his memories and his body remained frail, he seemed to liven up every time he saw Joleena and was beginning to remember their previous conversations. He never seemed to remember that Joleena was his daughter, but he began to ask about Joanna and the baby still growing inside of Joleena.

"Here we are," Joe was waved inside by the guard and pulled up to unit three. "Ready, sweetheart."

Joanna nodded solemnly and waited patiently for Joe to park the car and get her out of her car seat. Once he lowered her to the ground she clung tightly to his hand but tried to put on a brave face. Joe let out a tiny laugh that earned a sharp look from this four year old dignified Beauchene heiress.

"You look just like your mother." Joe explained with a laugh. "Beautiful and proud."

Joanna immediately grinned. "I do?"

"Mmhm." Joe laughed again and led her inside.

They were met by the same housekeeper who led them into Mr. Beauchene's bedroom. Even from out in the hallway Joe could hear the sound of his wife's soft laughter and Mr. Beauchene's hoarser one.

"How's he doing today?" Joe asked the housekeeper.

"Surprisingly really good." The man nodded happily. "I have to say Mr. Arthur, you're wife brought such a miraculous change in Mr. Beauchene. We didn't think he would ever speak again."

"That's a relief." Joe sighed. "Joleena would be devastated if anything happened to him. I'm glad he's on the mend."

They entered the bedroom to see Mr. Beauchene sitting back in bed with Joleena sitting in a chair next to him.

"Mommy!" Joanna cried running over to her.

"Joanna!" Joleena scooped her up and placed her in her lap, being careful of her pregnant stomach. "Joanna darling, I'd like you to meet Jeremy. He's my father and your grandfather."

Joanna nervousness suddenly returned and her lower lip trembled as she turned to Mr. Beauchene.

"H-hi," she squeaked giving him a tiny wave.

"Hello little girl," Mr. Beauchene said softly. "What's your name?"

"J-Joanna." She answered meekly.

"Hello Joanna, my name is Jeremy. Have you met Joleena? She comes to see me you know."

Joanna gave Joleena a slightly confused look. "What's wrong with him?"

Tears began to well in Joleena's eyes as she answered her. "He's very sick. He doesn't remember stuff very well."

"Oh." Joanna seemed to accept that and turned back to Mr. Beauchene. "Joleena is my mommy. She's going to have another baby soon. I wore my prettiest dress for you. Do you like it?"

She hopped off of Joleena's lap to model the dress for him with a small twirls. The pink and purple fills fanned out making Mr. Beauchene laugh.

"It is very pretty, Joleena." Mr. Beauchene leaned back and closed his eyes. "You always did love frills on your dresses so I always insisted they so them on for you."

Joleena leapt up with a startled gasp. "Daddy?"

Mr. Beauchene slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Hello dear, you look lovely today. How's your baby doing?"

"Fine Jeremy," Joleena sat back down again and blinked back tears. "My baby's doing fine."

"That's wonderful." Mr. Beauchene's gaze drifted down to Joanna, "Would you like to sit up here with me and tell me a story? Joleena loves telling me stories."

Joanna turned to Joleena with a bright and eager smile. "Can I mommy? Can I? Can I?"

Joleena nodded and glanced at Joe. He stepped forward and lifted Joanna to sit on the edge of the bed next to her grandfather.

"Now, try not to move around too much okay?" Joe told her gently but firmly. "Mr. Jeremy is very weak and you have to be gentle with him. And try not to mention 'you know what' okay?"

"Okay daddy," Joanna smiled and turned to Mr. Beauchene. "That's my daddy he's really nice. Sometimes he reads to me and plays dress up with me."

"That sounds very nice." Mr. Beauchene gave her a watery smile. "Does he teach you as well?"

"Um, a little..." Joanna slid her eyes to Joe's cautiously. "But my mommy teaches me more."

Mr. Beauchene yawned and settled back against his pillows. "My Joleena was always a smart little girl. A smart little girl just like you."

This time Joleena didn't jump up but her eyes met Joe's with a look of astonishment. Joe shrugged and signaled for Joleena to sit still and just wait and see. If Mr. Beauchene was starting to regain some of his mind, startling him wasn't going to help. But as Joanna chatted on happily to her grandfather, Joe also couldn't help but feel hope rising in his chest. Maybe, just maybe there was hope in Joleena's father regaining his memories after all. And if he could become a whole person again, then maybe Joleena's burden would finally be lifted.


End file.
